Jump Effect
by Atin Agnihotri
Summary: An physicist and a ME fanboy in 2032 finds out Mass Effect's hidden property that wasn't in the game. Find out how Mass Effect helps you jump Universes
1. Prologue

"About 2.16685948 Tesla. Rounded," I shout from my station.

"You still think magnetic clamps were a good idea," My colleague asks me

"Well, yes. Unless you have any other bright ideas," I comment "Just look at it Bradley. It's just so Beautiful."

And beautiful it was. Blue Ethereal light shining down on us from the small observation port. I was so in love with this sight of equipment it felt like spiritual. I just wanted to go and touch that blue beam. But, alas, I couldn't. Not without exposing myself to a partial vacuum maintained by at - 268 Celsius filled with dangerous level of gamma radiation.

"You know Ajay, if board hadn't already called it Pennyworth-Kumar Effect I'd have called it MASS EFFECT.I mean isn't that what it really is. Although its electrons rather than star ship but still,"

"Don't take that FREAKING name again in my presence," I shout the instant he finishes.

"C'mon. I too played it and was sad about its ending. You are not alone, you know," he comments rather dryly

"That's the difference. You were sad, not emotionally annihilated," I say investing all emotions that I could.

"I'd never understand you Fan boys." He says. As if on reflex I reply "That's because you did not go through it the way I did. Before ME the only games I'd play were Real Time Strategies, World War shooters or Third Person Sci-Fi. And this game with rather dull graphics but wonderful thing called 'conversation wheel' comes along and enthrall me for five years, FIVE YEARS. I follow the plot, spend all my pocket money buying CDs and Books pertaining to it, grow close and love a group of pixels just to get a slap in face with that 10 minutes God child Infodump. And it ends up giving me a serious mental block. Against gaming. Against RPGs. And definitely against You Know Who."

"You are making it sound too bad," He says "Besides, it still doesn't changes the fact that it is mass effect."

"Yeah you are right," I continue "Now I just hope we get a Nobel for this."

"Yeah lets. I wonder how you ever came up with this theory if you have such a mental block," He says but before I can answer "And leaving it to that I still don't know why UN is funding us through its Military Branch."

"Are you kidding? Couldn't you just see possibility floating around for guys in Military? Although we haven't sent something bigger than Cesium Atom but still with those Mass Lowering properties…... Railguns could be built, Leaving Earth would be easy, military satellites, orbitals strikes, rapid troops infiltration and exfiltration, the possibilities are limitless." I frown

"We may even have a Self-dependent colony on Mars," He adds "But still why the High Security Facility?"

"Goodness, YOUR NAME WAS TAKEN BY THE MOST NOTORIOUS TERRORIST ON EARTH ON INTERNATIONAL TV. THIS RESEARCH IS IMPORTANT TO HUMANITY AND WE ARE IMPORTANT TO THIS RESEARCH. HOW COULD YOU BE SO LOST?YOU EVEN LISTENI-" I shout irritably

"OK, please don't shout," He interrupts. "Now to the readings."

"The reading Looks fine," I calm down "I'd say we call it a day."

So by now you'd be utterly confused what's going

So let me tell you. It's 2032 and Earth is well…..Deforested, Polluted and split up between United Nations(UN) and a cult of dangerous religious nutjobs. Neo-Conservatism is a force to be reckoned with, ruling science as a force for evil and has a tight grasp all over the world and enforces it through a terrorist organization known as Brotherhood . But UN has stepped in to save nearly 63% of human population that doesn't want to follow brotherhood and wants progress. With highly motivated drive from United States, whole of Europe, People's Republic of China, India and much of Far East to preserve scientific progress that by this time UN is on the brink of becoming a total World Government.

But where does Mass Effect fit in?

Well, Me, Ajay Kumar, ( , , , , Ph.D) and my colleague, Bradley Alfred Pennyworth (copy the qualifications) figured out a way that could theoretically makes things like Mass Effect possible. If you could create a column of space time that has more Dark Energy concentration than is normally found (which I tell you is hard work) then you could observe many bizarre things like Lowering of Mass, Speeding up of Light Beams and as I was about to find out it could even transport you to ME universe

So back to the story

"What were you thinking? You seemed pretty lost." He asks

"Nothing," I shrug "Did you log the readings."

"Yes. Let's go grab something to eat." He says

"Lead the way." I say

We reach the mess hall and as soon as we grab a plate we hear the security officer over the Comms Speakers

"**_Alert! Alert_**!" says the voice

"Not Again. This is the third time our lunch is interrupted. That to in a row. First Helium leak, then Wong's Miscalculations then thi-"He is interrupted as Speaker crackles up again

"**_Alert! Alert! This is RED CODE situation. Multiple Intruders have entered core facility. Assume Hostilities."_**

I instantly make it for the weapons locker and toss Brad an assault rifle and a combat jacket before arming myself with another pair of two. Brad then reaches for Emergency Comm device and toss me one. We toss the table and create what we think can be said to be a barricade near hall's entrance. He moves near it and freezes .Soon I know the reason why.

I see two men, a rather short Arabic man and a Tall (and when I say tall I mean tall) man whose looks betray Nordic origins. They were walking quite casually but as soon as they see Brad they start putting clips in their rifle. And before I can think much I feel my finger squeeze the trigger rather hardly and the tall man is tall no longer. But as soon as I turn to the other man I see Brad falling down.

No, No, No, No, No, No, No

Not Brad

And with that I empty my clip into the other man. And he joins his companion.

I run over to Brad and am relieved to find him breathing. Bastards got him in his leg.

"You Okay?" I shout.

"I'll Live," he replies raising his emergency comms near his mouth "Come in Chief."

"We hear ya doc. You 'kay?" Says our security chief

"Okay? I just got shot in my leg .If not for Ajay I'd don't know If I'd…Where the hell are our guards?" he says sobbing

"Killed doc. I 'm 'lone bogg'd with 46-47 of those…..I think they'r brotherhood n …Dammit…..Get to you'r station doc…defen….'ave to defend it"

"Yeah let's go." I shout as I help him up and pull him on my back

"I never thought your military training was so extensive. Howw….ww did you do all this ?" he demands

"Isn't. Was taught…..Ugh…Basic stuff when came to facility. Still was kind of ….. Ugh… Man you are heavy," I struggle to keep to maintain my sprint under his weight

"Expected Brotherhood to try something….Ugh…g. So many UN secrets here. We, Wong , Military information…..ugh…Dresden even said all top level stations have access to archives so we could even have nuclear launch codes here. So I asked Chief to give me training." I say

"So that's where you went during breaks." He says with a rather calm look of a typical scientist contemplating things. Goodness, has this man forgot he's been shot at.

We make it to the station. We hide there for some time and try to communicate to chief with little success. They must have had a massive force with at least a 100 AIRCHOPS to provide support. We had a Garrison of 800 here. There's no way they could have pulled this off unless…..

"Of Course. It's a mole." I say. Brads looks with 'I am confused' written all over his face.

But then I freeze.

I see at least 30 men headed our way. And they don't look like guards

I yank Brad into a storage pod and we hide in it. The door opens as I see, what looks like a leader….

Wait, what? That can't be happening. It's the project Director!

He looks at the screens. He fumble with them and they go out. No. No. No. This isn't good.

I come out and ask Brad to look what they searched for.

"Its American Nuclear Launch codes they took!Good God Ajay we can't let them leave with that," He says as I see as we both turn pale.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO." I murmur

"We can't let this happen. You and I both know what they'll do with is. I can't let this happen. But what do we do? GET OURSELVES SHOT AT ?" He tense ups

NO I have to stop this for MOM DAD RITA DIDI

"Overload the system. Withdraw securities. The Pennywo…..-Mass Effect column would collapse and destroy this place." I say as a sudden confidence take us over. I know I have to stop this for my family and Brad has to stop this for his husband.

Without hesitating we get to it and within seconds Brads hand slams on to the ENTER button. Suddenly a surge goes through everything hooked up to electricity

"I hope they can continue what we started without us," He says as he sigh with utter disappointment that soon is shared by me "They have basic Schematics at UN command. They'll do it. I know that .Don't worry Brad." I say as Blue light shining on us through observation port gets brighter.

"Gamma at absolute max. The vacuum has nearly reached room temperature. I think we'll have Blast in abou….-" He is interrupted suddenly as everything movable in the room starts to get dragged towards the port and before I have time to think the glass of the port shatters and with a strong gust of wind we are sucked into the device and I black out.


	2. The swamps of Eden : Part 1

I wake up in what to me looks like a swamp.

Wait, what? The Fuck?

Why would I wake up? No this shouldn't happen?

I died, didn't I? Then this….How?...Does this mean my atheism was not warranted? Does this means I was wrong for my entire life?

No, no, no, no. I shake my head. There's no way I'd survive what happened at the facility. So many things to kill me. The trauma of banging myself into equipment would have alone killed me. Blast in facility was a mathematical certainty. Partial vacuum exposure also there. Then there was gamma. I'd be badly irradiated. Even if I survived all that the Terrorist would have traced the source of surge and put lead in my head. And If I am here where's…BRAD….shit…Motherfucking shit can't be happening.

But was my Atheism for wrong for the past 21 years. I'd have to die. No way. No motherfucking wayyyyyyyy.

Calm yourself Ajay. Logical Fallacy. Must investigate further to draw conclusions.

I see around to find that the swamp is rather small and…Wait. What's that? Is that a…a…a…Gas bag. No way. I see around to notice some tree and rocks and only when the Gas bag is finally out of my sight do I notice that I still have my combat jacket on and the rifle hung at my back.

Well this rules out all the religion back home. I can't think of one that says about an afterlife swamp of…Gas Bags and which allows you to bring an assault rifle.

But suddenly the Gas Bag reappears and starts its slow…well…float? Towards me. I reflexively bring my rifle near me and THAW, THAW THAW THAW.

But as soon as I fire the first round the thing explodes.

No, no, no, no, this can't be right.

I….I..think I'm in ME universe. Motherfucking shit …May be coma of some sort …..No….

But this…..fuck….._Behnchot….._

And with this the world rotates around me and I black out again

* * *

I gain my consciousness thanks to the roaring sound that black thing hovering about a 150 meters from me makes. When I gain a clearer vision of what that thing I…

Wait, Shit…..It is …..It is Normandy.

I run over and hide myself behind a rock that I don't quite remember seeing in the game.

Fuck, Ajay. It doesn't matter. What matters is what to do now.

Okay. Now they look like Kaiden, Shep and Jenkins. Male Shep. Can't get his face though. His back's towards me. I trail his hiding a mere 10 meters behind him in a bush.

Wait they're kneeling down at the end of a trail. This means…shit. He's going to get killed. I…I have to stop this…..dammit.

As Jenkins starts to move forward I make the fiercest jump l have ever made in my life and tackle him to the ground and we fall behind a rock. I turn back just in time to see blue sparks on the rock behind us.

"The fuck was that?" his words are followed by a rather large report of shotgun fire. Hell this is more disorienting than it was in the game. This is followed by another sound though this time it's not from shotgun. I turn to see Shep with his sniper rifle and Kaiden with his shotgun out. Another Shotgun round and I can't see any blue sparks of death this time.

"Again, the fuck was that?" He says deeply annoying me.

"Well I you haven't noticed princess, I just saved your life." I comment

"Yeah, that was quick thinking on his part." says the commander

Well, hello Mark Vanderloo with Mark Meer's voice

"You don't look like local," says Kaiden "And you don't have equipment of a Militia man."

"I am not even from this planet," Was my answer that was met with nothing but raised eyebrows

"I was marooned here. Don't have time to explain and I don't know about you guys but THOSE looked like geth to me," I continue "If you guys are here for the beacon you won't find it."

"I was near the spaceport when the attack begin. I snuck past them till I saw you guys .The geth moved it there. And then they stuck up dead people on spikes. I even saw a marine fighting geth but couldn't stop to help her. Also there's a …Turian in grey armor and grey head leading the geth and another turian in black armor and brown face hunting them. I'll tell you its crazy down there,"

I come to rest analyzing what I just barked to three of them. Well If I didn't win Noble in real world maybe I'll win it here and now for making things up

"So can we get moving please?" I say "I have my weapons. Let's go"

"Well THAT looks…ancient," says Jenkins "You sure you can take geth out with THAT."

"Maybe. Maybe not. But it'll create distraction enough for you guys to exploit." I say

"True," the commander add "Come on. We'll talk as we move."

"You are Commander Shepard, Aren't you?" I ask

"That I am," he says "But I would like to find out how you snuck past the Geth?"

"It may have something to do with the fact that he has no tech on him whatsoever,"

Thank goodness for Kaiden "Not even an omnitool?"

"Well, I am Dr. Kumar." I say looking over to Jenkins

"I am Corporal Jenkins and He is Lieutenant Alenko," He says just before we see his shield shine up

Shit it's the geth drones again

I shoot at them with my rifle. Wait…What? It looks like I did some damage. Damn…that I didn't expect. And it provides enough distraction for Kaiden to shoot his shotgun, cock it and shoot it again to get them off my back.

"Is the brown turian friend of …..yuuv…..yours?" I gasp barely having enough breathe to say it

"I think he's talking about Nihlus," says Jenkins "Commander, should we warn him about this GREY TURIAN?"

"I think his name is Saren." I say

"Good Idea," Commander replies "Nihlus, Come in."

"**_What is it Commander?_**" says the sound emanating from the omnitool

"We met a loca…A person. He was at Spaceport when the attack began. He snuck past the geth and says that someone named Saren is leading the geth."

"**_That's preposterous commander. He's the most decorated spectre. Moreover he can't be here. How this local did knew he was Saren?_**" demands the voice

"I'd…recognized him from one of the vids. It's definitely him." I say

"Just keep your guard up Nihlus. In case you do find him assume hostilities." commander says

"Yeah that shoul-" Kaiden is interrupted as we here geth drones fire off at some distance behind the rock we were standing

We run over to find Ashley ducking behind a rock and a few geth of at the distance. Before I can think further Jenkins' assault rifle lights up. I run over to the other side and hide in one of the bushes. I hear shotgun, the sniper rifle followed by a volley from the assault rifle and two pistol shots. Wait, was that pistols. Geth don't use them. Yeah…..that must be Ash.

Fuck more are coming .I don't remember that. They start to fire up and move up. Fire up and move up. Fire up and move up. Fire up and move up. Shit…..They are trying to flank commander.

As soon as I get it my rifle goes to action. Wait…why aren't the kinetic barriers stopping the bullets. Fuck Ajay, it isn't like it matters. They aren't particularly bothered about a few lead pellets here and there.

But as I postulated before this does give commander enough time to commander to pick up on them. And then their combined force makes a rather quick work of them. Thank Hawking, I always knew weapons training would be useful. Just not in this motherfucking mind-boggling way.

And before I can run up to commander and the rest I see a lone geth sticking a guy on to Dragon's teeth. Oh my goodness. As I see the man on the tip of the spine rising up I feel something move up my guts and the next thing I know is a large pool of puke in front of me.

Phew…At least commander didn't see this

But DAMN this is gorier than it was in the game. Seeing blood leak out was one thing, but this….ugh…..His guts are literally dripping from that hole.

No time to think Ajay. Must catch up with commander

I run over to them as Ash says "Gunnery chief Ashley Williams of 212. My unit was ambushed sir. One minute we are patrolling the sector the next we are fighting for our lives. I don't…I got my squad killed."

"You hurt soldier?" commander demands

"A few scrapes and burns. Nothing medigel can't handle." she says

"I'm Commander Shepard. These three are with me," he says "Come on we need to get to the spaceport. Dr. Kumar here snuck behind the geth and knows their position," He adds tilting his head towards me "You know the way ahead, eh?"

"Yes Commander." I say


	3. The swapms of Eden : Part 2

The way to the spaceport is rather short as I alert them of all the ambushes. I see expression on their faces are similar to what I had a few minutes ago when I saw that man hooked up to those spikes. Goodness, It looked more like Dead Space than ME.A few uneventful minutes passes till we get to the tram station.

Shit I never felt so intimidated before. That ship was HUGE. I mean HUGE HUGE !

Goddamn

But before I notice anything I see Nihlus standing with his back towards Saren as he pulls his pistol towards his fellow spectre. And before I can say SH of Shit I am jolted by the large report of Sniper fire besides me.

"Direct Hit,"proclaims Shepard "Got that bastard in the Torso."

Even Nihlus is jolted as he see his fellow spectre crumbling with his gun still pointed towards Nihlus. In an instant Nihlus pulls his shotgun out and leaves a big gaping hole in Saren's arm. In the same instant Saren glows biotically blue and tosses him about 20 metres above the ground. He then stands up even with that hole in his Arm as a floating platform arrives from the tram station. Wait…Isn't it the same platform he uses on Virmire. No time to think Ajay, you're in the middle of a freaking firefight.

And then our combined forces make a rather short work of the geth and the husk. And then we all make our way towards Nihlus' general direction. There's no way he could have survived that fall.

But soon as we get them I see him gasping. He looks alright though a little bruised

"Damn…..Turians are tough," says Jenkins as I share his sentiment "No human could have survived that," He adds as we yank Nihlus up to his feet "Damn…you're Awesome Nihlus."

"Come on. We need to get moving." He says as we start moving towards the tram. The geth units there were no match for our combined firepower. We reach toward the Tram and activate it.

As soon as we reach the spaceport I shout "DEMOLITION CHARGES!"

"Shepard you lead Kaiden and Jenkins and take them on. I'll take the rest and flank them." Turian says

"Got it." Shepard says as those three rush forward towards the stair and start disarming a charge near it.

We move out and as soon as those three are in position by the ramp on the other side of the platform we attack the geth with a classic pincer movement. Whenever we reached a charge Ash sat down to disarm it as me and Nihlus protected her. The other team was doing the same with Shepard being that team's equivalent of Ash. And in less than 2 minutes we disarm all the charges and make our way to the beacon. There are a few geth here that fall within seconds of us starting to fire at them. We look around to ensure the area is clear

"Damn…..Isn't that where that geth ship landed?" Jenkins comments looking at the crater outside the spaceport

"That didn't look like geth ship to me." I say

"I'm with him on that." Turian comments. And with that everybody except Nihlus turns their gaze towards the beacon.

"Actual working prothean technology. This is amazing." Kaiden says

"It wasn't doing anything like this when we dug it up." Ash says as she moved towards the beacon

Shit…It's gonna suck her no no no no no no no no no. But commander's gotta see this vision or …Shit...I have to play along

My thoughts are interrupted as I see Ash struggling and before I could realize, commander tackles her to the ground, throws her towards Kaiden and was sucked toward the beacon. I'm pretty sure by now it has burned the vision in his head.

Then he falls to the ground knocked cold. Me and Jenkins rush over to him. He helps me get the commander on my back. But wait…the fuck…why hasn't the beacon exploded

"Come in Normandy. We have secured the beacon but the commander was knocked cold by it. We'll need stasis field generator to move this beacon." Nihlus says over his omnitool

"**_Copy Nihlus. I'm bringing the Normandy in._**" says what sounds like Captain Anderson

And with that we proceed with what I think is gonna be one hell of an adventure


	4. Welcome to the Normandy

We take the commander up the elevator. Well the Hangar Bay looks exactly like the one in game. And to my great disappointment so does the elevator. We walk up to the medbay. Everything looks like the game except the part where they had sleeping pods. There's a door there, which, right now I can't bother myself with. Well at least commander is lighter than Brad. I walk over to the berth Chakwas has been indicating towards and was helped by Ash to bring him off my back. I then leave the medbay to talk to Captain Anderson as he had. Wait... is he gonna ask me to leave?

No way am I getting off this ship.

"Sir, may I come in." I say standing by the door to Captain's quarters

"Yes….Dr. Kumar, I believe." He says and "Yes sir." is my reply

"Well you showed quite a few combat skills down there and then the fact that you snuck behind the geth," He continues "I don't remember the last time I heard that. Still I don't get why you were here? Kaiden said that you were marooned," and before I can answer "Seeing your skills I was thinking of adding you to Normandy, but I'll need a background check before that."

"Earthborn sir, orphan, got degree in physics, have experience of weapon designing, My friend just acquired a ship and I wanted a break from job so I hooked up, provided support to engineering staff, but found out that he was smuggling Red Sand. I confronted him. He repaid by erasing my identity, torturing me for 2 days and then marooned me on Eden Prime. Well that's the spark-notes version, sir."

My goodness. I am surprised by the fluency of my Lie. Well, Earthborn, physics and weapon designing are true but still I don't know how I came up with rest of the shit that I just spoke

"Well, we could use someone like you on this mission. I don't think you have my trust just yet but proved yourself down there. So you want in?" he says interrupting my train of thought

"That would be an honour, sir." I reply

"Well then you are part of the crew Doctor." he says

"Just like that?" I ask and get this as reply "By the power vested in me, Yes I can induct you to the crew. Is there something else you want to say?"

"No sir."

And with that I head up to the mess hall where Jenkins was kind enough to offer me food. Three uneventful hours passes as I sat in the Mess hall. Then I saw Captain walking towards the Medbay. Midway he turned his head and said "Get up to the Briefing room Doctor, I'll be there in a few minutes."

I head up the stairs and to the room. Well…this looks different. Instead of the seats there are two semi-circular benches on either side of the room and in the front just a few feet away from the Intercom is a chair which looks like it can rotate. Jenkins, Nihlus and Alenko are already here.

After a few minutes Commander, Captain and Ash come in. As captain takes his seat he says

"I've filled them in on your situation Doctor. Now, Nihlus. What the hell was Saren doing here?"

"I don't know. But if he's gone rogue and has geth behind him…I'd think every human colony would be in danger." Says Nihlus

"Then we need to present this to the council." says commander

"I've already talked to Ambassador. With Nihlus, it shouldn't be so tough to convince them," Captain says "We are nearing the Citadel. Commander go up and tell Joker to bring us to dock. Nihlus I need you here to plan for the meeting. The rest of you, Dismissed."

All the soldiers salute and I give him a nod. We all start heading towards Joker. I should have given him a salute, shouldn't I? But I'm not even Alliance. But…

My train of thoughts is interrupted by the view of Serpent Nebula. I mean…Wow…..just

Wow….I can't think of enough words to curse me graphic card with showing me this in the shitty way it did on my laptop. This is just…..MAJESTIC…... I just don't have the words to describe how charmed I am. But to think that this place is a...a...

perfect trap…. I don't think anybody could make that jump.

"Citadel Control this is SSV Normandy. Requesting a berth and a vector." says Joker

"Wait for Clearance Normandy," crackles up on the panel and within seconds "You are cleared Normandy. Transferring you to Alliance tower."

"SSV Normandy this is Alliance tower. Proceed to Docking Bay 422."

Wow I am really gonna go on this station ?


	5. Accusations

'They gotta be indoctrinated' was my first thought when I heard their reactions their reactions.

The trip from the Docks to the Citadel Tower was amazing, to say the least. I had to stop myself from jumping like a teenage girl. Although commander and his team were also quite enjoying the sight, they weren't a light-year near my feelings. This was quite a change from the deforested, polluted junkyard Earth had become in real life…Dammit this is the real life now Ajay….That or I'm in some kind of comma…..A dream can't be so real and I'm sure that this isn't any Afterlife.

"This is an OUTRAGE!" shouted Udina derailing my train of thoughts and reminding me the shit I was seeing. "Nihlus himself is testifying against him and you still wouldn't do anything. I demand action."

"You don't get to make demands out of the Council. Nihlus is the only reason C-SEC's investigating." Says Sparatus, the turian councillor

"And the fact that a human colony had been attacked. By the geth. The council would have stepped in if it were a Turian colony."

"The turians don't found colonies out in the traverse," said Valern as he took his turn "And there is no confirmation of any link between his presence and that of geth."

"We will discuss C-SEC's finding at the meeting. Not before." said Tevos before her hologram dissipated in thin air.

Udina turned his attention towards us. None too pleased. "How could they ignore the testimony of a spectre?"

"I half expected them to do this. Saren's their best agent and had served them loyally for 31 years. They wouldn't just strip him off his spectre status." Nihlus says

"I see you have brought half your crew here, Captain." Udina said

"Just the ground team from Eden Prime. In case you had any questions." Captain said

"I've read the reports. I believe they are accurate?" he asked

"They are." Captain replied

"Very well. Nihlus, Captain I need you with me to discuss C-SEC's finding with Executor Pallin. Shepard, you'll meet us at the chambers for the meeting. I'll see to it that you team has access."

With that Udina lead the two men as they walked over and disappeared about the wall.

"This place is amazing," Jenkins, you read my mind pal "And I thought Arcturus is as close as you get to grandeur in this galaxy."

"This place seems a little too perfect. Like they are hiding something." said Ash. The one who is generally wrong about damn everything correctly predicting the GRAND SCHEME. Ha, who could have thought?

"I don't see them stripping Saren of his spectrehood just yet. I know we'll play into witnesses but his service record is more than just a workable defence." My turn to talk

"I'm with him on that. We'll need something more incriminating." Kaiden says

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Commander assured us as we all started to walk toward the door ready to be consumed by Citadel's beauty.

* * *

"I resent these accusations. I had my reasons and rights to be there as a Spectre. There's absolutely no evidence that could infer a relation between my presence and that of the geth." Comes from the holo floating above us

"And the fact that I saw you barking orders to a Geth Prime. What of that?" I said

"The testimony of 'One traumatized local' is hardly any proof." Valern said

"He's no traumatized local. If he was, he wouldn't have been able to help us in our mission," Nihlus said "And also the fact that he was going to put a bullet in my head. How are you going to defend him against that?"

"I didn't have my gun raised for that." Saren replied

"Oh, yes? A gun barrel squarely pointing towards your head from a mere metre away doesn't leave much room for any other interpretation."

"I always knew you were a human sympathiser Nihlus, but to fall so low so as to make false accusations against your mentor. That's the least turian thing to do. But what can you expect for someone who would be in league with HUUUMAANNNSSS."

"Saren despises humanity. That's why he attacked Eden Prime." Commander said finally breaking their dialogue.

"Ah, this must be Commander Shepard. Captain Anderson's protégé…he and his crew seems to be always involved when Humanity makes false accusation against me. Don't worry Shepard. The Captain failed to get admitted into the Spectres, so would you."

"He has no right to say that. Its Nihlus' decision, not his." Udina spoke in his defence.

"Shepard's admittance into the Spectres is not the purpose of this meeting." Tevos spoke up.

"This meeting has no purpose. I was within my rights to be on a citadel species world. Besides…..As I have stated before my pistol wasn't up for that. Nihlus has been a friend…To see him make these accusations….And I believe C-SEC's investigation hasn't turned up anything against me?"

"That's because everything you touch is classified. I couldn't get anything without clearance from…." Garrus spoke, whom we meet near the Stairs to the council with executor rather than near fountain where one would find him in the game. Apparently he and executor was allowed to take part in the meeting by Nihlus

"We wouldn't just declassify top secret reports for some petty charges." Sparatus shouted

"Accusation from a fellow spectre should not be termed as petty charges, Sparatus." Tevos said

"Very well. Prepare to render judgement." Said the Salarian councillor

As soon as they finished fudging with their interface they Asari councillor spoke "The council has decided that accusations from a fellow spectre are serious enough to warrant a further investigation, however are not incriminating enough to strip Saren of his spectre status. Until the investigation turns up anything else of notice Saren will carry out all his operations as he sees fit. With that, This meeting is adjourned."

'They got to be indoctrinated' again crept up in my mind. I had to bite my tongue to stop saying that out loud as we took the stairs down to the hall, which I tell you is way bigger than that in the game. In fact, it's so big that to me it seems nothing but wasteful on such a space station

"That's why I hate your kind Flavus," Executor said "You'd get away with almost everything."

"Notarvik, now isn't the time." Nihlus replied

Wow, I get to learn their first names…..

"Well at least they couldn't use your past against the case Captain. They were too busy defending him to pick up on them. Still, I can't take chances. Not with Shepard's candidacy. I'm removing you from this case." Udina said

"You can't just brush Anderson like that. He deserves better." Shepard countered

"No Shepard, he's right." Captain interjected

"Okay then, Executor, I need to discuss further strategy from here. Captain, come find me when I'm done"

"Yes Ambassador. I'll assign Garrus to Commander to help him with his investigations."

"That would be appreciated. Now to your office."

"Well that went better than I thought." Nihlus said

"So Garrus, how was the investigation coming up?" commander asked

"Badly. Everything I touch is classified. But I have a lead. Dr. Nicole by the medclinics said something about a quarian who has some sensitive information she wants to sell to Shadow Broker through Fist.I think it may be related to the case."

"Who's Shadow Broker?" commander asked

"He is an information broker. He's one of the necessary evils of the galaxy. Trades secrets with the highest bidders. But never seems to disrupt the balance of power. Nobody even knows if it's a He, she or they," Captain said

"If it's the Shadow Broker, we should talk to Barla Von," I said "I've heard he's an agent."

"Good point," Nihlus spoke up "I'll take Garrus and Jenkins with me to this lead of his. Commander you take the rest and talk to Barla Von."

"I think I know this Fist. Isn't he a local gangster, the one who owns Chora's Den?" I asked

"Yes, that's him." Captain replied

"Then let me scout ahead. If we have to go in there, at least you'd have the tick away." I replied before realising what I've just done…I slipped a connotation that must be ancient by this time

"Tick away?" Commander asked with nothing but confusion on his face. Thank goodness, at least he's not suspicious. Wouldn't want to bust my game so early, would I?

"Very old military connotation for enemy positions. Really old, before even we had Gagarin Station. Wasn't even used by anybody but Indian Army. How did you know that, son?" Captain asked

"Runs in the family, sir." I lied

"Okay, Dr. Kumar. Go ahead. Keep us updated." Nihlus said as His team and I started to make our way to the Rapid Transit Station. In the back, I could hear Commander ask Captain about his Spectre candidacy, but I didn't bother to listen.

So by now, I've made Commander's live helluva lot easy. We have Nihlus by our side and I'm sure Jenkins would prove to be useful latter. They are already headed to Dr. Nicole and Barla Von simultaneously and I think by the time they get to Chora's Den they'll have Wrex by their side.

As for me, I've been given an Allaince Standard Issue Armour and an M-8 assault rifle. And I'm off to find out if I can save the quarian damsel in distress all by myself.


	6. Admittance

I made my way to the Chora's Den. The Omnitool and the Interface here are not unlike those back home in 2032 and pretty easy to navigate. And the passage to Chora's Den is also same as that in the game. But the interior takes me back. This place is freaking huge. I can see three floors just from the entrance. And here I thought it would be easy. I go on to the security checkpoint right beside the entrance.

"Sir, you have to leave your weapons here. They will be returned to you when you leave." The Krogan bouncer said. Hmm…Krogan humility…that's not something you see every day.

"Here. But going to keep my omnitool with me" I said as I handed over the assault rifle

"Of course. Enjoy the Club." He replied

I walk over. Well the central stage and bar is still there, albeit a bit larger. And seeing the stage, now I'm sure I jumped universes. This can't be a coma or some shit. Reason? There's no way I could imagine Asari ass so vividly. Schematics? For sure. Social scenarios? Possible. Dates? Not likely but yes. Xeno-Asses dripping with sensuality belonging to a race that only existed in a game. I just can't think of it so…vividly. Even granted the fact that I have fairly good imaginative powers and am ME fan. This still can't be happening. Concentrate Ajay…Dammit you're here on a mission not to see some alien equivalent of teenagers shaking blue of their ass. I start to roam around mapping every place in my mind. I venture up the floors, looking for every possible place that could endanger the team. Cubicle, possible locations of Barricades, sniper position, everything I think could have assailants behind them. Finally I order a drink from the petty amounts of credits I had been provided and make my way to the passage I came from. I do have pretty good…skill, for the lack of better term, of blending in and observing. I had got me out of some pretty serious shit in the past, from avoiding ragging in University to finding out that my latest girlfriend was sharing my bed with my security detail….Man that was some pretty fucked up shit. Well I have been careful, the patrons here doesn't look like they're suspicious. I easily make my way out and stand near the Rapid Transit station, just about the passage and start making a virtual map of the place with my omnitool. I hope it will help the team.

* * *

**_-GARRUS VAKARIAN POINT OF VIEW-_**

"So tell me about this lead Garrus." Nihlus speaks up as we sit in the cab making its way towards the medclinics.

"She has a local practice in near the upper markets in Batton building. She reported to us about a quarian girl a week ago. She had been shot at and was seeking a way to get safe passage back to the migrant fleet in return of some information she had," I replied "Since then, Fist's men have been giving her a trouble."

"Did she know the name of this quarian?" that human, Jenkins I think asked. Commander Shepard looked like a veteran no-nonsense guy, but he? Seriously, even recruits in their first year look more mature than him.

"That's what we are headed to find out."

A few minutes later the doors of the cab opened and the first thing we see is…by the spirits! Those are Fist's men…why are they headed to Dr. Nicole's clinic….Dammit.

I run over to the door, weapons raised, as last of those men disappear behind them. I look to see Jenkins doing the same…wait, where's Nihlus.

"Corporal, where's Nihlus?" I ask

"I….I don't know." He answers, completely confused

"Dammit…Okay, Corporal I'm going in. You take the point." I say as my hand work up to the door's interface. We run in to see a merc holding Dr. Nicole.

"That's smart doc. Now if Garrus comes along, you stay smart or I'll-" Says the merc holding doctor.

"Leave her alone." I demand.

"Speak of the devi-" He's interrupted as a bullet goes right through his mouth. And from the corner emerges Nihlus. Without another thought our guns go in action and within seconds all the adversaries are on the ground.

"Oh my god.I…I….Thank you Detective." She says "Those were Fist's men!"

"I know Doctor. I need to know what that quarian had." I say

"She wouldn't tell me. She said it was very sensitive information and would trade it to go back to the migrant fleet. I sent her to Fist thinking that he would set a meeting up with the Shadow Broker."

"What's the name of the quarian?" Nihlus interjected.

"Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. She's in a greyish blue Enviromental suit." She said.

I look over to Jenkins as he sets up a comm link "Dr. Kumar, come in."

"**_Corporal, did you find anything?_**" Dr. Kumar asks over the comms

"The quarian's Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. She's in greyish blue enviro-suit." Jenkins answers

"**_Got it. I'll update you on further developments on my side."_**

* * *

**_- AJAY KUMAR POINT OF VIEW -_**

A few uneventful minutes passes in which I send the layout of Chora's Den over to the commander. I am informed that they have been joined by Urdnot Wrex…Man I can't wait to see him. I loom in a dark corner to avoid arousing suspicion of the people standing near and walking over to the Club's entrance.

Then I see a familiar looking quarian exit the club.

"Target acquired." I say over the comms.

"**_We're on our way to you_**." Nihlus replies.

I follow her from some distance and finally, when she's in the dark alley behind the club, do I call her.

"Tali'Zorah?" I ask

"Are you here to kill me?" She asked raising her shotgun towards me. I maintained my composure.

"Quite the opposite Miss Zorah. I believe you have some sensitive information."

"How do you know that?"

"I listen. You really do need to keep your voice low with those kind of secrets."

"What do you want?"

"I'm Dr. Ajay Kumar with the Systems Alliance. I want that information and in exchange Alliance will see to your safety."

"No thanks. I have a deal with Shadow Broker. Fist will be showing up with him any minute now."

"First thing, Shadow Broker never ever meets anyone in person. Not even his agents. That's common knowledge,"

"And the second?"

"Is that Fist sold you out. He's no longer working for the Shadow Broker. He now works for a Saren Arterius."

"Keelah…Why can't the bosh'tet just leave me alone?"

Seems like the training to talk people down I received back in my universe is still with me.

"You know him?"

"The information you are seeking is about him."

"Excellent. Then let's head to Alliance embassy. I'm sure they'll help you out."

"I knew suit-rats couldn't be trusted," A third voice interjected, ending our dialogue. I look over to find a turian, 2 salarians and ….. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…..four krogans and about a dozen human behind them. That most certainly didn't happen in the game. As I reach for my rifle the voice continues "Kill them."

As soon as those words leave his mouth there are multiple blasts near them, taking out the turian and the salarians. But the Krogans are only a little phased by it, which is time enough for me and Tali to hunker down by a crate. We start to exchange fire but then I see a krogan charging towards us. I and Tali direct our fire towards him but by the time his shields fail he's already on us. His fist comes crashing down on the crate, then towards me which I barely escape, then I have to side-step a stomp that nearly got my face. Then Tali stabs him with her knife before being knocked to the ground. But while his head is towards Tali, I pull the blade out and then stick it under his faceplate and pull it up. He shouts in what I imagine must be excruciating pain for him and fall to his knees. The next thing I know is the load report of Shotgun round as his head splatters before me. Then I drag the blade out….But wait … why didn't the other mercs take advantage of this?

And soon I'm answered as I see a human merc fly over and fall beside me. Instinctively, I stick my gun's barrel to his head and squeeze the trigger. I then look over to see Tali still hunkered down by the crate, and then look over to see everybody plus Wrex finishing the mercs off.

As soon as the last one falls. I hear them running towards. Jenkins and Garrus yank me up to my feet as Kaiden and Ash

"Ha, I didn't knew humans knew about that. You've got a quad, kid." Wrex say between bouts of laughter looking over to the now detached faceplate. "First Commander, then you. I like your kind already."

I give him a faint smile of appreciation, which, I'm sure he didn't pick up. My eyes try to trace Tali, only to find her coming towards, supported by Ash.

"Commander, she has holes in her suit. She's saying she needs immediate medical attention." Ash says

"Why's that?" Commander ask

"Quarians have weak immune system, Commander. What might just be another bullet wound for us would be lethal for them if they got infected." Garrus offers

"Okay. Garrus, Ajay you're with me. We'll take her to Dr. Nicole's Clinic. Everybody else, head up to Udina's office." Commander orders.

* * *

"Thank you all, I guess." Tali says as she rises up from the decontamination terminal.

"No need Tali." Commander replies.

"So what was this information about?" I ask

"I'll tell you in a safe place. It's too sensitive." She says

"Then let's go to Udina's office." Commander says as we exit the clinic for Rapid Transit station

* * *

"You are not making my life easy, Shepard. Firefights in the wards, an all-out assault on Chora's Den, does po-" He stops himself as he looks over to Tali. "A quarian? What is she doing here?"

"I would have told you if you hadn't jumped my throat, ambassador."

"I'm sorry, Commander. This whole bit about Saren has me on edge. So perhaps we can start with you, Miss…." He says turning his attention towards Tali

"I'm Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. I was on my pilgrimage when I was attacked by geth."

"Pilgrimage?" Commander asks

"It's a coming of age practice in my people. With the resources being limited in the migrant fleet, we set out to prove our worth. To show that we will be an asset rather than a burden on the fleet. We only return when we have found something of value for our fleet." She answers

"So about this information." Nihlus speaks up

"I was able to recover this from a Geth memory core." She says

"I thought the Geth fried their memory core. Some sort of defence mechanism." Captain said

"How did you do that?" Commander asked

"My people created the geth. If you are fast, careful and lucky, you can salvage some data from their core." She replied

"Please continue Miss Zorah." Udina said

Her fingers run over the omnitool and an instant latter sounds start to emanate from it

"**_The attack on Eden Prime was only a partial success. By now those humans would have the beacon. We must start looking for other sources. Only then shall we find the Conduit_**," A female voice continued from where he left.

"**_And shall ensure the return of the Reapers_**."

"That's Saren's voice. That proves that he was behind the attack." Captain says barely containing his emotions

"I don't recognise the other voice. The one talking about the Reapers." Udina says

"What are reapers? And the Conduit?" Nihlus ask

"According to Geth, Reapers are hyper-advanced Artificial Intelligence that were there 50,000 years ago. They worship them as pinnacle of Synthetic evolution. They hunted down the Protheans and were responsible for their extinction. At least that's what geth think."

"Sounds a little far-fetched." Udina says in a proper skeptic's voice

"My visions," Commander interjects "I understand them now. I saw protheans being wiped out by the reapers."

"But then what is Conduit?" Nihlus asks again

"I don't know. Maybe some sort of weapon." Tali offers

"Whatever it may be, this proves Saren has gone rouge. We need to present this to the council." Captain reminds

"I'll request an audience immediately." Udina says

"And what of her, the quarian?" Jenkins says

"My name is TALI," She shouts and then calms down "Commander, you have seen me in action. I want to help you in your mission."

"What of your pilgrimage?" I ask

"These geth are threat to every organic being in the galaxy. My pilgrimage can wait." She replies

"Then welcome aboard, Tali."

* * *

"**_And only then shall we ensure the return of the reapers._**" Finishes the recording as the three Councillors listen to it.

"You wanted proof. Here it is." Udina says with the highest amount of Sarcasm I've ever heard

"This is irrefutable proof, ambassador. Saren will be stipped of his Spectre status immediately." Sparatus says

"And what of him? He'll still continue his acts against our colonies. Send your fleet in." Udina demands

"A fleet in the Traverse cannot track down one man." Tevos says

"What it can do is to drag us into a war with the Terminus" Valern says

"However, there's another solution." Tevos offers

"No, it's too soon. Humanity is not ready to have one of them in the Ranks of the spectres." Sparatus counters

"We should let Nihlus be judge of that." Valern says

"I think Commander Shepard is ready." Nihlus says without wasting a breath

The council share glances with each other and then type something in their console. Then they swore in Commander Shepard into the spectre and give a speech about their greatness…. which was super-boring as there were no claps…no background music…no closeups like those in the game. This was the worst military proceeding I've ever seen.

* * *

We head out of there and towards the Docks where Udina has asked us to be. There we see Ambassador and Captain standing near the Airlock with a small security detail.

"Commander, I'm stepping down as the commanding officer of the Normandy. The ship is yours now. Keep her safe."

"I will, Captain." He says as he tilts his head toward the Airlock which is enough for us to understand and go in. As the airlock shuts behind us I hear him talking to Captain about his early retirement. I proceed through the ship as decontamination cycle ends, ready to do my part for my new-found home.


	7. Housewarming

By now, I have toured the Normandy. Exactly like the one in the game, with two exceptions. One, the Briefing Room with its Semi-circular benches and the rotating chair for the CO of the ship. The other one is where they had pods. Now there's Crew Quarters. A large room, a little bigger than Mess Hall, with 18 triple-decked bunked bed, lined across one side of the room. One the other side there is a small desk with two chairs. Following them are a few couches, graciously lined along Normandy's Curves. One of the Servicemen told that a HoloScreen could be deployed in front of the couches. I think I'll use it. At the end are rest rooms for Ladies and Lads, the later one being a little cramped, because it's near the main gun.

After claiming a Bunk and a footlocker for myself, I've been hooked up to Extranet. I need to be up with this universe's history and science, or busting me would be hell lot easier. I've already been getting stares from Pressly and Kaiden. I've even seen Commander looking at me suspiciously once, while I was stashing my, now ancient, combat gear in storage room behind the medbay. So back at my omnitool I'm going through the history…..Hmmm…..Actually nearly all is same up until 2026. 2026….the year of realization….of the scale of threat Neo-conservatism and Religious nut-jobs posed to humanity. 21st July 2026, when the capitals of 27 most influential countries came under siege from a ragtag force of terrorists. From all religions, having nothing in common other than their dogmatism regarding their beliefs. At some places like Beijing siege was broken with a few hours. In Delhi, it took three days, three days where I had to hide in my own city. I still remember the fear and… the hatred it drove into me for any expression of dogmatism. The worse though was at D.C. where it took about a week to break the siege. And that's when the world learned of the danger radicalism in religion can usurp. At least that's what happened in my universe. Here it is just another terrorist attempt foiled by Interpol. Maybe people here aren't as stupid as they were in my universe. After that seems like steady growth up until Mars archives. Seeing the science it reveal another aspect of this place. The Mass Effect was documented first and that too not until 2067 and the theory was developed only from what there was in the Prothean Archives. The theory in itself is quite simple. Three equations, first relating to Space-time curvature and concentration of Dark Energy, Second relating Dark Energy concentration to Fine Structure Constant, which is interesting, well, for me, as Speed of Light has a straight relation with it. So apparently, even in Mass Effect column, you never exceed speed of light, as expected from Einsteinian Universe, but light itself becomes motherfuckingly fast. Estimates of Ultimate light speed is around 856 light years per second. And the third is…

"I know you are an academic, but sticking to your omnitool for 13 hours isn't good," Commander says derailing my train of thoughts.

"I've been here for 13 hours?" A genuine inquiry on my part.

"Gonna be 13 and a half actually. Why don't you go get yourself something to eat?"

"Will do, Commander."

I go over to the mess, take a plate and Jenkins gives, what to me looks like a ham that fell in the sands of Sahara. I mean what is this stuff….I take a small bite of it…and it doesn't taste any better that it looks…..Mil supplies…Well at least they aren't giving us the joke in the name of Noodles that we got back in my world.

"Lost?" Dammit, Shepard. Man's trying to eat here.

"Yeah. Just reminiscing about my old job back on Earth. Something you want to discuss Commander?"

"Well, I still don't know much about you Dr. Kumar-"

"Please, it's Ajay to you."

"So tell me a little about yourself. I know that you had been marooned on Eden, a day before the Geth Attack and all that you told Anderson…"

"Well, I don't have much to talk about," Fuck I can't come up with anything he could check….gotta be careful.

"C'mon there's gotta be something."

"Well, I…am not really comfortable about my past. I don't think I'll tell you just yet. I'll tell you once I warm up to Normandy,"

"This is a high risk mission Ajay. Anderson already took a great risk putting you here. That too, only because the amount of knowledge you seem to have. Hell, even I didn't know who Shadow Broker was, leave alone that Volus. I want you to come clean with me."

Fuck…..I'm busted, aren't I?

"Don't worry Commander. I have my reasons to be here. To serve humanity. As for the Information, you need to know that kind of stuff to survive in terminus, even if you're a lame Physics grad that doesn't do much other than taking readings from inferrometer. It's also where I got to learn how to handle a gun. So don't worry Commander, I 100% behind this mission and you."

"Good to hear."

"Anything else, Commander?"

"Just out of curiosity, how did you get that combat gear you were wearing back on Eden Prime. That kind of stuff belong to museums."

"My grandfather's. My Dad gave it to me on my 15th birthday, without the clips, of course." I am genius. The metal is hot Ajay, now's the time to strike "Just a day before my family died."

"Oh…..I'm sorry."

"I was at school when I got the news….fucking emotional disaster if you ask me…Sorry…..for the language, Commander." And this is a tiny sample of my ability to lie on the Fly.

"Don't be. I'm sorry if I touched a sensitive spot there."

"Oh, no. Life move on. You got to move on too, don't you?"

"Well, moving on from your family's death is pretty tall order. Is that why you're uncomfortable about your past?"

"In parts, Yes."

"Then I'll leave you to that. And also check up with Chakwas when you're free. You know, for physical exam and stuff."

"Will do, Commander."

He said as he walked off to the Captains Quarters. Fuck me…..I nearly got my ass busted….Note to self: Do more lie practice.

* * *

**_-Commander John Shepard Point of View-_**

Anderson was right. He can't be trusted with, just yet. There is something off about him.

I walk in the Cabin.

It still doesn't feel right, it's like I'm stealing the ship from Anderson. I just hope he's alright. I know how much he hates paper-pushing. I'm sure Udina will have him doing just that.

I walk near the work-bench. Wait, It's a voice call from Anderson! My hands work up to the interface

"Shepard?"

"Captain."

"They may have made you a spectre, but that doesn't give you permission to go all formal on me."

"Okay Anderson."

"You seem worried, son. Something on your mind?"

"It doesn't feel right, Anderson. It's like I'm stealing the ship from you."

"You are doing humanity proud like you should be. Since Elysium."

"Yeah,"

"Actually I had something of my own to talk to you."

"Which is?"

"This Dr. Kumar. Did you have surveillance devices installed near him?"

"Yeah. I actually tried to talk to him about his past just moments ago. He tried to play the whole thing done with 'I'm not comfortable about my past, Commander'"

"Just keep a close eye on him. No civilian knows that much about galaxy. Let alone his combat skills. And the fact that he knew about the Beacon. If he was marooned there a day ago…which seems dubious to me, how did he knew about it? That's when I figured to keep him on the Normandy. Thought you will keep him under the tabs."

"I will, Anderson. But who could know about something that even I wasn't told about till before our touchdown on Eden Prime?"

"I don't know, Shepard. Just keep a good eye on him. The last thing we want on the Normandy is a saboteur or a spy."

"Will do, sir."

"Good. I've got to go. I'll talk to you later."

With that the call end leaving me with the thoughts of what Anderson just said…..Hmm…..Maybe if I can hack into his omnitool or personal logs, I could learn more.

* * *

**_-AJAY KUMAR POINT OF VIEW-_**

I take another three hours at the omnitool to read about all the military applications of Mass Effect. Damn the Commander was right….I feel like my eyes are going to drop out….. Well, I'll leave it to that. Maybe go hang out with the crew.

I start to move towards the door of Crew Quarters and as I rest my hand on the Panel….

"Hello, Dr. Kumar"

"Hello Corporal."

"So, getting warmed up to the Normandy?"

"Yeah. It's actually quite nice for a military vessel. That too a frigate. I thought they were usually pretty cramped up."

"They are, usually. Normandy's a special case. Incorporates Turian Design. I've heard their ships are awesome,"

"You really need to decrease the frequency of 'AWESOME' in you speech, Corporal. It gives the expression that you're immature for your job,"

"Yeh….Yes, Doctor."

"Just a friendly advice. Don't take it too seriously but do consider it."

"So Doc, what you're at?"

"Just reading. Politics back on Earth and stuff….."

"Heading somewhere?"

"Yes. I thought I'd check up with Dr. Chakwas for some physical exam."

"Okay Doctor."

"Corporal."

With that I head up to the medbay, thinking about Jenkins. Well he was never really developed much in the game. Maybe, now I'll get to know him. Although he is quite immature, all with the 'This is awesome, that is awesome, I have my neck deep in awesome shit.' and stuff. Oh well, let's think about that latter. Now to Chakwas.

I walk up to the door lightly tapping on the interface as the door opens up. Behind her is Chakwas.

"Hello, Dr. Chakwas."

"Ah, Dr. Kumar,"

"Commander said me to get my physical exam done, so I thought I'd ask you about it."

"Ah, Yes. Commander told me about it," She says gesturing towards one of the berths "Please, Take a seat. I would have to ask a few question before we get to the scans."

"Of course."

"So what is your age in Earth years?"

"38."

"Earth weight and height?"

"5 feet, 11 inches. Weight is about 78 kg."

"It's strange that you state your weight in Kilograms. Nobody nowadays does that in Military,"

"I am a physics grad Doctor. Our work was dealt mostly in metric system. And technically, I am not military."

"Ah, yes. Commander told me about that too. So next question. Have you had any history or physical handicaps, injuries or illness?"

"None that I can remember Doctor."

"Very well, let's get on with physical scans, shall we?"

With that I lay on to the berth as it take me into, what to me looks like MRI machine. As its laser maps my skull, multiple robotic appendages descend on my body and start to scan it with….something that leaves tickling sensation.

"You look in a very nice shape for a civilian, Dr. Kumar. Your transversospinal muscles have clear indication of strength training along with stretches of, what can be inferred, as weapons training."

FUCK, I'm busted again.

"Always been a little health freak. As for the weapon training, I did actually underwent one before I joined my friend crew in their cruise through terminus."

"Which is good, in regards to this mission."

"I think so. So, is the exam complete?"

"It is indeed. You are free now."

"Thank you Doctor."

"Take Care, Dr. Kumar." With that I move on from the berth towards the door.

Hmm….Who should I visit now…Kaiden….No he's been giving me those stares…..Ash….I don't think that would be a good idea considering that she may start questioning about me being on Eden…Ah, Wrex. That's whom I'm going to meet. With that thought I proceed towards the elevator. Damn these thing…Fuck these elevators...It takes forever to summon it…and the ride down isn't any fast either…..Dammit go faster….Finally, I arrive at the hanger bay and see Wrex in his same old place.

"Hello Wrex," And I am greeted with bouts of laughter "Anything I said?"

"You know, the first time I heard you over the comms I thought that we are going to save another bunch of weaklings, but when you pulled that plate," he says within another bout of laughter"You made my day. Even the one over in the engineering has got a quad for a quarian." Now with a milder tone "Heh, heh. 'Quad for a quarian.'"

"So I think that puts me out of your 'weakling' list,"

"Yeah. First time you show up you screw with the turians, Next one I meet is someone who took down a hundred batarians on his own and the next pulls a headplate…..I like your kind already."

"From what I remember, our screwing up doesn't even come near yours. I heard that during Krogan rebellion, your people made it to Palaven's largest moon. That's damn impressive,"

"First time I've heard somebody complementing us for that."

"That's because it wasn't my planet's moon."

"Yeah right. And we got neutered for that impressiveness."

"Yes, my friends told me about genophage. I seriously think it was a mistake."

"We don't need your condolences. But it's good at least somebody thinks like us."

Man this seriously looks like a sensitive subject. Wouldn't want to upset Wrex's mood, would I.

"Well it's only logical. Rather than mitigating and integrating Krogans into the galactic society they-"

"We cannot be integrated like you humans. We are warriors. Nothing else."

"That can't be entirely true. I mean, you got to have some arts or sciences to your culture Wrex. Civilizations can't be sustained without them."

"The only art we know is the art of war and the only science we study is the science of winning it."

"Look closer to your home, Wrex. Maybe there are something even you don't know." He looks at me perplexed at my response. I don't think he's suspicious, so that's good. And before he could reply "And I think I'll leave you to that. Fodder for thought, eh?"

"Yeah, Whatever."

"Goodbye Wrex."

"Kumar."

Okay so that went good. Al least I think it was good. Maybe, I'll go to our turian next.

"Hello Garrus. I hope you don't mind me calling you by your first name."

"Not at all, Dr. Kumar."

"So what's up?"

"Just some calibrations to the main gun of Mako."

"So…what impression did you get from commander's crew?"

"Crew's nice. Except for Pressly."

"How so?"

"I don't know, but he stares me squarely, every time he and I are in same space."

"Don't worry. You are not alone in that."

"He does that to you too? I thought he did that because I'm a turian."

"Part of that is right. But I guess he's just wary of anyone who doesn't fall under Alliance."

"Maybe. But that's enough about me. What's up with you?"

"Nothing. Just thought I'd get to know, what I think is going to be, the ground team. Talk to you latter then."

"Doctor."

Okay…..that was one awkward talk. But I can't figure out where to start the talk from. That's always been a problem with me…and I don't think it's going to go away soon. So who's next? ….Tali….yes, I'll go talk to her.

I move through the small corridor that leads to Engineering. I guess there's where Tali should be. I press my hand on the interface and as the door opens I…...WOW…..THIS IS MAJESTIC…AMAZING…..that blue ethereal light shining down on the people in here…It is stirring up mixed feelings in me….on one hand this view is, to me, the highest expression of beauty science can give…..on the other I can't help but think of what went down back at the UN base. About what happened to Chief and Brad….maybe Brad ended up somewhere like this…..I don't know….Maybe it's just wishful thinking on my part… The next thing I see is Tali looking squarely at me.

"Caught by the sight?"

"Uh…..Hello Tali."

"Hello Ajay," Wow, first person to call me by my first name. I guess it's because I called her like that first. Then she continues "I think I still have not thanked you fully for saving me from those thugs."

"No need Tali. If anything, we should be thanking you. Without the information you provided, I don't know where we'd be. So what's going on?"

"I asked Shepard if I could help down here in the Engineering. I had no idea that Human ships are so advanced. Maybe that is why council takes you so seriously."

"First, this is a prototype ship and from what I gather, much of this is turian design. Normally, human ships aren't so advanced."

"And Second?" Shit she pulled that on me again. It's so cute and sweet, I think I'm gonna get diabetes from it. I'd have to stop myself from saying that out load the first time she did this in the Wards. Which was fairly easy considering the direness of the situation.

"Is that I still don't think Council takes us seriously, just yet. If they would have, they'd have sent their fleet in the Traverse."

"But they did make Shepard a spectre. Its more than what they've done for us when the geth rebelled."

"They didn't help you during the Morning War?" MOTHERFUCK, I said Morning war. That's what the true geth call it not the quarians….FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK.

"Morning War?"

FUCK ME. SHIT THIS WILL BLOW UP QUICK

"Slip of tongue. Thought of something similar in our history."

"I see…." She says, totally unconvinced. That I can tell from her voice

"So you were saying,"

"Ah, Yes. When the geth rebelled against us, we asked the Council to aid us. In return to that request they tossed our ambassador from the Citadel and unaffiliated themselves from our affairs. For humans, they at least made one of you a spectre and sent him after Saren. They didn't even give us a squad in the rebellions. Bosh'tets."

"Then I guess, if Earth gets invaded they'll just steer clear of humans,"

"Pretty much,"

"Then I guess it's good for Council that Humans are still newcomers."

"Why?"

"Because if that's the case we would have led a rebellion…..scratch that….a revolutions against Council,"

"Krogans tried that."

"Well, their reasons were merely resources and a greed for more. Humans would have done that for their morals. To establish a government that's more democratic and accountable." I say as I muter the next under my breath "And here I thought Human politics is dirty,"

"But they would have crushed you."

"I don't think so. Turians were, although superior to us, but still were pretty taken back by our Carriers-"

"I still don't understand the point of dreadnoughts filled with fighters."

"Their only point is to scare an ancient council of aliens with a stick up their rear." She giggles at this as I continue "They were pretty surprised by the tactics we deployed against them. Like when Admiral Dresher pulled a 270 on them."

"270?"

"Yeah. I was just reading. When turian cruisers were in orbit of Shanxi, she pulled here dreadnought in under their ships perpendicular to their orbital plane while the rest of the fleet divided into two sections. First took on the Turians head on, the second on their back with reverse orbits. Destroyed them within minutes,"

"That is risky, to say the least."

"That's pretty much the point Tali. You see, if you befriend us, we can be better than the Asari. If you think of us as Second-Class citizens, people like Commander calls you on your stupidity. If you dare to suppress our freedom, then we can be worse than Krogans. The only reason we go along with Citadel is that they are closest to the Secular, Democratic values that are at the core of Humanity, in this galaxy. We acknowledge that there can be no absolute power. That there has to be compromises, concessions and co-operations. That's why this ship came to be. That's why despite the economic and militaristic restraints we go along with the council. That's why great people like Commander are showing the galaxy that we aren't a bunch of xenophobic primitives that can be toyed around and that's why-"

"I think you should replace Udina." Commander interjects, ending our dialogue.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I say "And I really didn't saw you coming here."

"You would have if you took your eyes off the Drive Core." Commander says.

"Maybe. But I don't think that's possible given the beauty of this Drive Core." I reply.

"Beauty?" Tali asks.

"Yes, beauty. Of how a bunch of alphabets that we call equations gives us this. It's amazing." I says pointing towards the core.

"You look like those hard-core physicist that they advertise about in Caltech." He says

Shit, Caltech survived? I got to go on their page and apply for qualification exams. Maybe I can get a degree from some Distance education programme.

"That's because I am one."

"Then I guess Robert would enjoy your company,"

"Robert?"

"My brother, N5. Is a tech expert. And that's why over three-fourth of what he says goes over my head."

"You have a sibling?"

"Two actually. I and my twin Jane. She's an N7. Infiltrator. And Robert is two years younger."

Man, this is completely new. Shepard with not one but two siblings. That's gonna be interesting. And I guess that rules out the Earthborn and Colonist backgrounds. And with this, now it's a dialog between Commander and me.

"Man, looks like you have an insider in N programme. Everybody in Shepard Clan's in military?"

"Well, yes. Mom was in Navy. She still is. XO on SSV Kilimanjaro. Dad was along Anderson in the first batch of Ns. He was the leader of the First-responders to Mindoir. Was killed defending a position so that his soldiers could rescue more colonists."

"I am sorry."

"No need. He did what he had to. To lay our life for a greater cause. That's something we all should be ready to do." Man, that's a very stern voice he had. He definitely is Commander Shepard.

"Absolutely, Commander." With that he turns to Adams. Hmm…..he seems like a good person in the game. Maybe I'll talk to him next….but not now. I think I'm going to call it a day and catch upon some sleep. I'll talk to the HUMANZZZZ later. Man, I really can make Vorcha voice in my head. I wonder how well my vocal chords will present it to the galaxy.

Oh well, its superbly trivial, considering Organo-synthetic war machines are going to come to crash the party soon. But that's for another day. The only worry I have right now is if my bunk will be warm or not.


	8. The Archeologist

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. Had exams. Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

So by now I realised that Nihlus has left the ship. When I asked commander, he said that Nihlus was 'being sent by turian hierarchy to help Alliance strengthen the defences of our colonies, which is a bullshit job because someone up the hierarchy is pissed off about him accusing Saren'. Then I was back at my omnitool and looked up more about science and its applications in Mils. Well, a few things aren't here. Like CODABIX coding isn't here. I wonder why because in my world it was seen as the future of coding. And that gives me an edge. Because I love to write diary and now that CODABIX isn't here, I have something to encode my logs in. Well, they can't hack a language that simply wasn't developed in this world, can they? After that I got some sleep, went to the mess hall and was offered some soup, which I would have categorised as slurry. It's still early by Citadel 27 hours' time, nearly 3 am, which is followed here on this ship, but still most of the ground team is up as they all went to sleep right after we left Dock. And I think I need to talk to the HUMMAAANZZZZ, right? Because, since I've stepped up on this ship the only humans I've talked to is Commander and Jenkins, where one was short of interrogating me and the other just bumped into me. Just like now….

"Hey Doc,"

"Hello Jenkins."

"Call me Richard,"

"Okay Richard. Up already?"

"Yeah. But I guess I went to sleep earlier then you,"

"You did. At 22….maybe 22:30."

"When did you go?"

"About 25:30."

"Just 4 and a half hours?"

"Can't sleep beyond that,"

"Why don't you check-up with Dr. Chakwas then?"

"It's not insomnia Richard, It's a habit."

"Right…Could you do me a favour Doc."

"That depends on the kind of favour."

"Joker's up and he doesn't leave the seat much. Could you give him the breakfast?"

Right, first thing in morning, Seth Green. Oh well, got to know him.

"Of Course." With that I take that 'soup' and head up to the Cockpit…..Man, I got to call it helm after the jokes Jack made about that word. I think the way Cerberus treated her, we can forgive such a behaviour. The way up is really empty. Just a small crew. I don't think the Night Shift has ended yet. But our trusty pilot is already at the helm. Man, I can see this turning into an Insultathon really quickly.

"Hello Flight Lieutenant,"

"Hey there Doc."

"Here you go." And with that I hand him his soup.

"Man, that's an odd job for a Doctor. Shouldn't you be helping Chakwas?"

"First of, I haven't been assigned to hand you your meals. Second, I'm not a medical doctor. I'm a physics grad with Ph.D."

"Oh, I see. So what's gonna be our next stop? MIT?"

"If they have this Conduit thing there,"

"Yeah right. What is it exactly?"

"I don't know Joker….if you don't mind me saying that."

"Formal huh? That thing works on Arcturus, not on frigates."

"Looks like you know Arcturus."

"Know? I grew up there."

"Really? How's it like?" Now there goes the Old fanboy in me. Really, they never did really show Arcturus, well except for the shitty thing in that Illusive Man comic.

"Here we go again….Well, it's a Stanford-torus-"

"I don't want extranet entries Joker. Experience is what I'm seeking."

"Yeah right. Well I never really went about the place. With the condition I have that was not 'recommended'."

"Condition?"

"Vrolik Syndrome, rare genetic condition, make-"

Great he pulled MIT on me, I not going to leave this either.

"You mean The Glass-Bone disease?"

"You know about it?"

"I had a childhood-friend who had it. Raghu. He was one spirited-bastard. Despite the difficulties he had, he was a very strong willed guy. And stupid too."

"How so?"

"One day, there was this guy making fun of him. We told Raghu that we'll beat this guy for him, but he refused. Instead challenged him to take up anything with it. That guy chose volley-ball."

"Even with the syndrome?"

"Even with the syndrome. And it didn't end there. He got himself multiple fractures but still was beating this guy. 3-1. And then suddenly, guy tries a smash from his net. Struck straight his head. By the time we took him to hospital he was dead."

Man, the look on joker's face. You maybe voiced by Seth Green, but I watched his movies.

"And you didn't stop him?"

"It's not like we could just hold him back. We ourselves would have given him multiple fractures if we did."

"Whatever that is, it's one crazy shit."

"That it is. Okay Joker, See you."

"Doc."

And with that I pulled a dark-shit on Joker and I think I'm gonna go to talk to Chief Engineer Adams. But I got to hurry before Pressly wakes up and give me those stares again. I descend down the stairs and well….shit, I didn't even speak about the devil.

"Hello Navigator Pressly."

"Hello Dr. Kumar….Strange. You're up before daylight time starts."

"I'm not big on sleeping,"

"I get that. Well, see you around Doctor."

"Navigator."

Man that was one short talk. Joker and I had a longer conversation than this. And his comment about my sleep cycle. How did that even come into picture? Isn't Jenkins up….Fuck…I don't have time for this. Next stop, Engineering.

Well there I go. Tali was still on her bunk bed so that just leaves Adams and another engineer I don't give a damn about.

"Hello, Chief Engineer Adams."

"Hello Dr. Kumar. Up already?" This again

"I'm not big on sleep, Chief Engineer."

"Please, you can call me Adams,"

"Okay Adams. So this is it? The crowning achievement of Alliance engineering." I say looking over to the drive core. Same blue ethereal light.

"Yes, the IES stealth system is one of its kind. And we have the only one."

"So what's it?"

"I can't exactly tell you about-"

"Hey, I'm not asking for schematics, just the basics a physics grad can get his head around."

"Basically dumps the heat emissions and all that stuff into the sinks built in the ship. We could go by undetected for a few hours and nobody will even know,"

"What of active scans?"

"Well mostly they are only done near high military instalments and Normandy has provisions of limited micro radiation belts so upto IR that shouldn't be a problem, although this can be kept up only for a few minutes, but that's time enough for Joker to pull us out,"

"And FTL?"

"That does leave a flare on the sensors. FTL blue-shifts our emissions. Crank up the energy. Heat Sinks can't take that much."

"But if it were the size of a cruiser, bigger sinks could be fitted. We could come out of low-speed FTL almost undetected."

"You deduced that? Tali told me you were a Physics grad."

"I am. But also had Masters in Engineering and a basics in weapons and e-warfare systems. Speaking of which, how's Tali with the systems."

"Her, I like. Leave her a month here and she'll know more about the ship than me. I just wish my guys were half as smart as she is."

"How so?" And with that he went on to tell me how she tweaked the RC circuits and all the tech-shit. Well this is boring enough.

* * *

**_-Commander Shepard Point of View-_**

"Commander" Kaiden says standing near the entrance to cap…my quarters.

"Is he out of there?"

"He just went down the engineering. Rest are sleeping. I think this might be a good time."

"Okay" With that I stand up from my workbench and leave, Kaiden close behind. I go into the Crew quarters…..well, shit….he claimed the bunk I used when Anderson was here….now I don't like him.

I walk over to his footlocker and….uh…here it is. His omnitool. Well, he has some standard apps and a few bulletins from Caltech and FU. Well, here are the logs and as expected they are encrypted. Heh, good think I didn't bunk that coding class at N6…..gotta be pretty easy…..just the source code…. "What the fuck is that?" I can't help but say that out loud. I mean what is that. Even turian code looks familiar than that. As I say this my omnitool starts to cross-reference the code against all known codes to the Alliance Intel. As time elapses, I pass the omnitool over to Kaiden who looks equally confused…I mean he has more tech knowledge than me and even he is confused…What should I do….just leaving it to that will be too great a risk…..yeah, right.

"Tali. Wake up, Tali," I say as my hand reach for her shoulder. She wakes up a little later as Kaiden stands by the door, just in case Ajay shows up.

"Yes, Shepard. You want something?"

"Tali, I need you to look at this and break it. I want to look up the logs."

"Isn't that Ajay's omnitool?"

"It is,"

"Then why?"

"No questions asked Tali. I want to know if you can do it or not?"

"Well, I don't think I know the code…But if he makes more entries I may be able to break it,"

"How?"

"I think as entries increase, I'll see the patterns and cross-reference to break it."

"Okay. I want this done ASAP." With that I start to move towards the door. Thankfully nobody here heard this. Suddenly a three fingered hand is on my back.

"Commander, I also want to tell you something,"

"Go on."

"Ajay and I were discussing the Geth rebellions. I the middle he called it Morning War,"

"Morning War?"

"When I asked he said the rebellion made him of some war in human history,"

"I don't think there's a war by that name."

"I know, I looked up human history on the extranet. There is no Morning War…..I found it a little suspicious."

"It is."

"Is that why you want it hacked? Cause you find him suspicious."

"Yes Tali. And now that you know, you can't talk to anybody about this except me and Kaiden."

"Okay, Shepard."

"Now get some sleep. We will be at Artemis Tau Cluster by the time morning shift starts."

"I will-" It's when Kaiden alerts me about Ajay approaching. I quickly stash his omnitool in his locker and Tali tenses up.

* * *

**_-AJAY KUMAR POINT OF VIEW-_**

Well that was one long talk. I guess Adams compensated for the lack of words between me and Pressly. I mean the Alliance crew is all so uptight about things. And that soup really hadn't filled my stomach so I was a little hungry. But Jenkins isn't in the hall, so I guess I'll go to the crew quaters

I walk upto the Crew quarters. Maybe I'll just layoff in my bunk till the dayshift starts. As the Door opens I see Kaiden standing directly in front of me

"Hello, Lieutenant Alenko."

"Uh…Hello, Dr. Kumar." By then I had caught sight of Tali, who was a bit tensed up and Commander just past her.

"So, what brings you and Commander here?"

"He had to discuss something classified with Tali,"

"So I guess I'm not allowed in…"

"I'm afraid you're not. It's from the Top-Brass so…you know."

"Of course. I was wondering though, is there anything I could get to eat?"

"I'll help you with it." And with that we strode towards the Mess Hall. His hands reached for the 'soup' and I spoke up immediately "Can it be something other than that?"

He chuckled at this and he drew what looked like a nutrition bar, a big one at that. As he hands me one, I take a bite and continue "Honestly, I don't know how you survive that. I bet Elcor military rations are better than that." His chuckle grew into laughter.

"We make do with what we get. And you're making it sound too bad."

"That's an old problem of mine." Thank you Kaiden for bring Brad right up. And then as almost on a cue I see Tali and Commander come out of the Quarters.

"Hello Commander. Tali."

"Doctor, you are going to be on the team on Therum. We'll be there by noon, ship time. Go to Chief and get your weapons an armour squared away. Then head up to the briefing room." Commander said. His voice seemed a little rushed.

"Will do."

"Kaiden, you're with me."

"Yes commander." He said as he, commander and Tali strode off towards the bridge. After some time I finish my bar and head down to Ash, I mean CHIEF WILLIAMS

"Hello, Chief Williams."

"Doctor, Hello. Brought your gear?"

"Here." And with that I handed her my Rifle, Armour and omnitool. She looked up closely and said

"Well, I hope you know how this works,"

"I do."

"Then I guess all you need is Pistol, Shotgun and Sniper rifle." And she then handed me the said three and gave me some basics about their mechanisms and maintenance

"So, am I free to leave?"

"You are."

"Thank you, Chief."

"Doctor."

So with that No-nonsense talk I guess I just have to wait till Commander calls me for the mission.

* * *

By 13 noon I was called up in the briefing room and the team was already there. We were looking at the Aero-gel projections. Man, this tech is amazing. The Omnitool is based on same principle but it provides pretty low grade images. This interface here is more responsive and I can tell its refresh rate is higher than that of Omnitool. Just when the tech-junkie in me is about to go on, Commander's voice snaps me back to the present.

"What do you think, Doctor?"

"Hmm…..uh" That really did catch me, but then my hands ran over the display as I look for the part of the dig site was. I think this is it…yes…..this has to be it.

"Commander, I think first we should let Normandy make an aerial sweep of this sector. Then, we should split up in two team. A ground team, on foot, should land here. Look, there's no lava pool nearby. Which means the mines have a higher chance of running deeper. Sign's typically associated with Prothean ruins found elsewhere," And then my hand back traced near to where the original landing zone was.

"And another should land here in Mako."

"Why?"

"Well, if this Dr. T'Soni is anything like her mother, I think it would be wise to assume a large concentration of geth. Even if she isn't like her, she is still a prothean expert. I don't think Saren will just leave a resource like that in the hands of a few geth."

"Commanding our strategy, huh Doc? Commander resigned or something?" Ashley interjected

"I was merely advising. I'm sorry if I-" I was cut off as Commander spoke up

"We're on the same team Williams. And he is right. We should make a sweep. At least it could give us Idea of what lies ahead," He continued

"We'll drop Mako here with you three and Garrus," He said gesturing to Ash, Kaiden and Richard. "Doc, you, I, Tali and Wrex will land here. Normandy can make a sweep on its way here. Any questions?" No one said anything.

"Good. Kaiden, head up to Joker and tell him about the plan. The rest, dismissed."

I spent the rest of the time in the Hanger Bay. Garrus was up on top on the Mako, Wrex was by his usual spot, checking his shotgun. Ash, Commander and Kaiden where talking near the weapons bench. A few times I spotted Ash's gaze meet mine, a little suspicion about me in her eyes. My company? Tali's to my left checking something on her omnitool and Richard's to my right.

"Nervous?" He asks me

"A little. You?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"Easy for you to say, with those shots back on Eden Prime."

"Speaking of which, how's thing going on there. Commander told me you were from there."

"They've started restorations and the spaceport is pretty much complete."

"And your family?"

"They moved south of the main settlement a few month ago. They're fine."

"Well, that's good news."

"Yeah, they-" He was interrupted as we heard the ramp opening up and Garrus's talons signalling him to join them by the Mako.

"Good luck." Said I

"Thanks."

A minute or two after the Mako left, the ship started shaking violently. A three fingered hand grabs my left arm as I made for the space combat harnesses. I first pulled Tali and tied her in then followed the drill with myself.

**_"Ladies and Gents, this is your pilot speaking. We are sorry for the inconvenience, 'cause Alliance doesn't cover geth ships in the basics. Seriously though, you might wanna latch onto something. This is gonna be one bumpy ride."_**

"Geth have flaks?" I asked, my face towards Tali. I mean there wasn't any mobile flak cannon in the game. The only thing close to Geth Flak was seen in third game, which was fixed.

"I don't know. I don't never fought anything bigger than a geth trooper."

"Joker, sitrep on the enemy."

**_"A dropship, trying to lay troops in Mako's Path. It engaged us."_**

"Can you clear them out?"

**_"Clearing out now, Commander. Cause Geth dropships don't retaliate at all."_**

Man he needs to hold his tongue.

**_"Approaching Drop point 2"_**

As soon as we hear that Tali and I unstrapped ourselves from the harnesses and move over to the ramp. The Normandy was hovering some 8 feet above the ground. I jump, but start to feel a force retarding my jump. The mass effect field must have kicked in. That explains why the landing was lighter than I expected. Commander's eye scan for everybody as Normandy's engines roar and it lifted up into the sky.

"Everyone counted," Commander said "Okay, Tali, Wrex and I are heading into the mine. Ajay you stay as our rear guard. Hide up in that building," Wait what, I by myself. He must be out of his mind.

"Uh….Okay." Said I.

"Good. Stack up, look out for enemies and mark targets for us. The rest with me." He was already on the ramp that went up to the mine by the time his sentence finished. I then ran off to the side of the silo besides the tower and up the stairs. The building was rather unfeatured, a ramp and then a room with two air-exhaust fans on them. One was overlooking the ramp Commander went up, the other looking the tread from which one would come up in the game. The room itself was filled to the brim with empty crates. About three crates were filled with mud. I moved them over to the window overlooking the tread and lined them up to make up, what I think would be a defensive position. I stacked other to hide my position and what few where left covered the entrance to the room. I kneeled down besides my defensive perimeter, not before making the room a labyrinth of Crates. Just as I was about to pull my sniper rifle from my back, I heard a cluttering…..

Wait….Motherfuck…is that a…"MOTHERFU-" I muttered as my gaze was met by a flashlight. But before I could finish up with cursing I was propelled good 20 feet through the window.

Man, the pain that tore through my chest as I landed with a thud. I felt something rushing through my entire body. Without a second thought my hands reached for the pistol. I fired in its general direction. Just a moment latter I saw a sleek geth jump through the window. My shots describing its locus. Wherever he jumped a second later that place was riddled with holes. Just about when my shots were catching up with him, multiple beeps rose on the display of my helmet.

FUCK…..OVERHEATED.

The left hand by then was already stashing the gun to my side, the right reaching for the rifle. Just as my hands took grip of the handle, the geth jumped on the ground. No way is he escaping now. The gun roared into life, every shot reaching its target. By the time overheat alarm came up the geth was already limp. My hands the reach for the pistol, just in case something was left in him. But he was already…..dead? Now I really had the sense to figure out what happened. It must be a stalker or whatever shit that was. I raise my wrist as Omnitool materialises and I order a scan. Man, I need to get back to that perimeter I set up, which no doubt is totally fucked up by now. I reach there and start stacking them up again. When that is finished, I kneel down by the same position again, this time desperately looking for other flashlights. When that's done, I draw my sniper rifle, Reaper, I think. Elanus risk control…no…I think it's Elkoss Combine. Fuck Ajay, you are not on a field trip to test fucking weapons. There is serious shit going on here.

A few minutes later, the comms crackle up.

**_"Doc, we reached Dr. T'Soni. She's no threat so hold your fire. What's your status?"_**

"A geth sneaked up on me."

**_"I was thinking it was the other way 'round." _**He said in what sounded like a joke.

"This wasn't like those on Eden. It jumped and hopped and ran like crazy. Some new model. I took scans."

**_"Good. I just contacted Mako. They say there were a shitload of geth deployed when the dropship went off. But they aren't engaging them. They are heading towards us. So eyes peeled."_**

"Kay."

Now my grip tightened around the handle. Man, I'll be all alone when the geth come. And if game is anything to go by, that well maybe in a middle of a motherfucking lava flow. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. . Shit. Shit. I gotta think. Should I engage them when they show up or wait till Mako's team get here? What if they start that mining laser by then? What if they're running out of the mine by then? What if they're caught in mid of crossfire? I continued to think of a strategy for some time, that I lost track of.

These 'What if?' soon went away as I heard pulses of plasma, too familiar to miss on. About 3 dozen geth troopers were running towards the mine. A few of them turning and laying fire down the tread….Wait…..turning…..why are they turning….until of course. In a spit-second a strategy was set in my mind and my fingers squeezed the trigger.

DOOOOOOSH

Man, that was too much of a recoil. The shot missed the geth I was targeting by quite a few metres. Fortunately, the shot impacted a geth besides him in the torso and he went limp. Another squeeze, this time I was careful and hit a larger geth. He didn't fall but was thrown off. Just then those in front started to lay fire on my positions. DAMMIT. I ducked behind a crate. The suppressing fire they were laying down for their advance was relentless. After a few seconds, there was finally a break. I peeped by the side of the crate. By now, the largest of geth was down and the rest were focused towards the tread, but a lone geth, red in colour was flashing something akin to a rocket launcher towards my position….wait, red geth, rocket launcher…fuck.

I got on my feet and started rushing towards the other window just as a loud explosion tore through the room and I was thrown to my back. A single beep ran through the display of the helmet…SHIT, SHIELDS GONE….the armour was holding. I think a little amount of shock was absorbed by those crates filled with mud. By this time, I had already placed the sniper rifle on my back. The assault rifle in my hand, I went down the stairs and took cover by the end of silos. 2 geth spotted me and started to lay fire in my general direction, the rest, about 17 firing down the tread. I started to fire bursts at them whenever there was a break in their fire. One trooper went down. The next charging. Fuckshit….Just when he was a mere foot away from my position, a big gaping hole tears through his torso and he falls to the ground. Tracing the shot, my gaze meet Garrus's scope. I run over to them.

"You ok." Ashley said. WOW, ash concerned.

"Yeah…..Where's Mako?" Of course I knew where it was.

"We left it. The rock formation down the tread didn't leave room to bring it here." That came from Garrus.

"Lieutenant, you are the one with highest rank. What are our orders?" Ash said.

"Thinking." Kaiden said, tense eyes behind his helmet. "Okay, Williams, Jenkins scout the perimeter. Ajay, show Garrus the position you had, you man it." He said looking towards the turian. "Then Ajay come to me." He went by the ramp to the mineshaft as we went by our orders. The room was a mess. The crates were littered across it, but for the most part, they still were in one piece.

"I gotta say, impressive. For someone who doesn't have combat experience." Garrus said.

"Didn't Commander tell you I was in terminus? In Terminus, even taking readings from an inferrometer is more dangerous than policing the centre of galactic politics."

"You really need to shorten your jokes. Firefights don't give much time."

"I'll keep that in mind. Okay so here….." I said, starting to show him the setup.

* * *

Sometime after, I made my way to our newfound CO. He was there, standing by the ramp.

"Orders?" I asked

"You're with me. If there were to arrive in the midd-" He was cut short as a quake tore through the ground, leaving crevices in the rock beneath.

"What was that?" I said. I mean really what was…of course, they used the mining laser.

**_"Ajay, we are coming out. HOLD FIRE."_**

We stood there as, Garrus and the two marines ran over to us. A minute and a half later, we saw Normandy, as its engines tore through the sky. Just moment later, we saw them running out of the shaft, as there was another tremor. The Normandy lowered, the end of its ramp a mere 2 feet away from the mud beneath. I wonder how the Mako's already here. We all ran on to the ramp as the frequency of tremors increased. Wrex being last. As soon as he was on, Commander's hand traced his helmet. The ramp closed and the frigate lifted off, but not before allowing us the glimpse of the Shaft being consumed by molten rock.

* * *

Sometime later in the briefing room.

**_"The Normandy isn't equipped to land in exploding volcano's Commander. They tend to fry our sensors and melt our hull. Just for future reference."_**

"We nearly died out there and your pilot is making jokes?"

Goodness, here we go again.


	9. Night and Day on a Stealth Frigate

**Author's note: I thought it's about time I start putting up the titles on these  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 8 : Night and Day on a Stealth Frigate  
_**

_"Ajay's Log. 2.1. 27 May 2183. Human Gregorian Calendar. The week's been tense. Around Monday, I ended up here. The business with Council took all of Tuesday and Wednesday. Then it was a two day cruise to Themis. It's Saturday and a week before I did what I didn't do for the last 5 years, firing lead. Hopefully, this wouldn't end like it did. I still wonder what happened to Brad. The brit lived through things that would've broken most, not to mention that he's a non-combatant. But asking someone to survive partial vacuum, gamma and all other shit is a tall order. But I survived it, didn't I? I just hope he's safe._

_Huh, in many ways, I feel like Rip Van Winkles. The tech here, is nothing short of Amazing. Most of things here, we did think of the principles behind them but their engineering is one hell of a thing to do. This Omnitool…We had holographic projectors back then, but it took an entire room to set it up. While we were cruising to Themis, Chakwas also called me up. She said she had time to further read my medical reports and was startled to find I didn't have basic gene mods. I made up a story of how my family had a bad history with gene mods and for the most part, I think she bought it, saying that there were many who suffered ailments due to earlier gene mods. Fortunately Normandy's Med-bay was equipped to give me the gene mods and I got them along with the basic mods that Alliance supposedly gives to its recruits. And that just brings me to the next thing._

_ The Medi-gel is a kind of tissue bandage, but it can also acts as some futuristic morphine shots with vital stabilisers. It eats away the pain like it's nothing. I already injected myself when the Stalker bruised me up. And of course, the FTL. The real deal. Brad and I were at the forefront of Mass Effect research, or Pennyworth-Kumar Effect as they called it. We did speculate that practical utilisation could begin by the turn of the century, but nowhere were we expecting FTL capabilities. It a lot of fodder for thought and I don't think it's going to leave me for some while. I just got up from my bunk. Tali was having trouble with Jenkins' snoring so I offered her to move to mine. Now I am on the top bunk. And I can't really complain about it. I always liked being on the top. A trait most corporate engineers pick up. Ah, the corporate world. Although my first love was always physics, it didn't really bring the money. And before United Nations started funding us, the money to carry out the research. So me, Brad and Dresden, Brad's hubby and a few other theory-happy physicist and engineers got together to raise money and test the theory that were at the forefront of humanity's scientific endeavour. From prediction of String theory, to the newly evolved Gardener-Fukujiva theory and to our own Pennyworth…..The Mass Effect, that got me and Brad our doctorate. But for that we needed money, which we got from various sources. Brad was a famous science communicator, a very famous one at that. He had shows on Nat Geo, Discovery, Science Channel, every major one. Dresden was a famous celeb because he wrote those sci-fi novels and even wrote script for one of the biggest sci-fi movie, Relativity, which was hell lot better that his shitty novels. It went on to win an Academy. But I was the richest. Why? Cause war never changes, neither do men. With the Knowledge of Electronic, mechanical and IT engineering, it was only natural that I held patents with the biggest of arms industries, Accuracy International, Antonov, ArmaLite, BAE systems, Barrett Firearms, Bharat Dynamics, Chinese Heavy Ordinance, Boeing Defence, Browning AC, FN Herstel, Hindustan Aeronautics, Swiss Arms, Taser international, Heckler and Koch, you name it and I had patent there. Although they weren't meant for killing. Quite the opposite. Haptic interfaces. Point defence. Missile Shield tech and every other thing that saved life. So there weren't any guilty pangs. Soon when we had enough Franklins in our pocket we founded Understanding International, an organisation entirely dedicated to Hardcore scientific research. We went about our jobs that got us money, but as soon as the company started to return profit we pretty much dedicated ourselves to the research. I still wonder what would have happened if those nutjobs didn't had targeted us. Maybe we would have made more breakthroughs, maybe not because UN was literally throwing money into our project. And I still don't know why I'm putting this in my private log. Dairy writing was a habit that died as soon as I left IIT. Well I guess-" _I was interrupted as a three fingered ran onto my shoulder.

"You write diary?" Tali was standing there…SHIT…..IS THERE ANYPLACE IN THIS FUCKING FRIGATE WHERE I CAN DO SOMETHING AND NOT GET MY ASS BUSTED.

"You know Tali, sneaking up on someone when they're in middle of a private log entry isn't a good thing." I say, trying to hide my fear behind a chuckle.

"Don't worry. I didn't listen." She says in a jovial way. Thank goodness for that.

"Aw shit. Forgot that Chakwas told me to show this to her," I say pointing towards the bruise that I got. "Got to go. Bye." And with that I make my exit. It wasn't a lie. She did tell me to show up and she goes early to sleep so she'll be awake by now.

"Good morning, Doctor."

"Hello Ajay. How can I help you?"

"You said me to show you this, first thing in the morning," I said pointing over to my bruised arm. "I'll come back later at your convenience if you-"

"No need Ajay. I am free anyway. Here," She said as she sat behind her desk and manipulated a mechanical appendage that went quickly to work, leaving a tingling sensation behind. "That should do it. It will be gone in no time."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Just come a few hour later. These grafts our stable but a scan wouldn't hurt."

"Will do, Doctor. Goodbye."

"Take Care."

Graft, eh? What grafts? Got to read about it…..maybe I should eat first. Ah, Richard's here.

"Hey Richard," I say with a friendly pat on his back. "Up Already?"

"Yeah, Doc," A smale smile on his face "Heh, now we've got three Doctors on this ship."

"Yes, now we only need an economist and Normandy will have full academic compliment."

"Economics…..oh, right….Commander told me to send you to him…..something about account and creds."

"I'll go but first-"

"Hungry?"

"Famished."

"We've got some soup and that." He said pointing towards….something…..looked like some sort of meat…..but green? ...man, these military peeps really need to learn new ways of torturing.

"I'll try that."

"Don't worry Doc. It isn't that bad."

I pick the fork up and take a bit….hmmmm…..It really isn't that bad…The thing Mils put up with…it's actually good.

"You're right, Richard. The thing isn't bad at all."

"Yeah, I told you….just out of curiosity Doc, what kinda vids do you like."

"Uh…I don't have any special preferences, Richard. Vid's good and I'll watch it."

"Great…..Rhondam down in engineering downloaded some…..we are gonna set it up till we reach A Arcturus."

"We're going to Arcturus?"

"That's what I've heard from Lieutenant. Resupply and all. Might as well get some R&R."

"Hmm….I've never really been to Arcturus."

"The place's amazing…..yeah, right. Cut down on 'Amazing'."

"You took it too seriously."

"Well, when a man older than your CO gives you a 'friendly' advice, you do take it seriously."

Shoot, I didn't think much about it. I'm older than Commander, if I remember correctly, which I always do, he 29, Alenko's 31. So I guess, I'm the oldest human, after Pressly that is. But I look just as young as them. At least I think I do. Man, I always knew exercise would keep me in great shape.

"Yeah, well….thanks you for…whatever it was." I say pointing towards my tray.

"And show up as soon as Morning Sched starts."

"Will do. Bye." And with that I stride off to Commander's quarters. Really man, Bioware should have let his character being developed. He seems like a nice guy….ah, well. Should really check up with Commander, see what this account shit is about.

"Hello Commander."

"Hey Kumar, I was wandering if you had an account."

"Had, yes," Here goes my express lying. "Lost all of it during the sweep my dear friend made."

"Thought as much…Here," He flashed some kind of chip "I've got your account set up. Alliance payments for the mission will be in there. And with some scans Chakwas will take, we'll get you new identity set up. But for that Doctor part, I think you have to drop it till you file your new thesis or something."

"Man, a year into using that title and I have to give it up already?"

"Life."

"Yeah, Life….So what will I be called?"

"Anderson got you registered as Specialist."

"Ah, Specialist….So we're heading to Arcturus?"

"Who told you that?" What is it? Slight raise in the tone?

"Jenkins, of course. Why?"

"Nothing. So Specialist Kumar, you'll be getting 12.5k for critical missions and 8k for non-critical and 20% of salvage that you help collect. Also, the account has a Med-insurance in it. Before you ask, no, the instalment won't be going from the pay. Alliance routes it differently. Any questions?"

"Just one. Where's the good place on Arcturus to spend it. I've never really been there."

"You've been to Terminus and back and haven't been to Arcturus? Man, you're unbelievable."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I don't have to…..but, Jenkins will show you around. We'll all be having a shore leave for a few hours."

"Got it. By the way," Here I go again "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For letting me stay. Letting me help you make a difference in this Newton-forsaken galaxy."

"You do that sneaking for us," Finally a smile. "And I'll make sure you're there."

"Right…..get a bruised arm from sleeky synthetics…..got it."

"Don't get too cocky specialist. You never know when the flashlights get a beat on you."

"Yeah, right…Okay, goodbye Commander."

That was a talk. At least he wasn't giving me those glares and smiled in the last. I still wonder why his tone pitched up when I talked of Arcturus. Maybe he doesn't trust me yet. No worries, I'll win it. If I live, that is. Well, time to check up on others. Adams maybe. He's the only one who talk technical with me, so I guess that's where I'm headed. But seriously, once I find the shithead that designed this joke in the name of elevators, I'll flay his mind. Maybe cut his nut-sac off. Seriously though, can't this shitcan move any faster?

I step out of the shitty elevator and run into Ash…..great, just what I need. Another Alliance grunt doubting me.

"Hello Chief. In Hurry?"

"A little. Sorry about that Doc."

"It isn't Doc anymore," That stopped her. "With my new Identity being constructed, I can't just go around with Doctor, while I have no Ph.D. to show."

"Isn't there some test you could give to get a new Ph.D.?"

"I wish it were that easy. In physics you got to submit a thesis on something to get it. And I don't think I'll have time to write a new one with the missions and all,"

"So what do we call you now?"

"Well, Commander just told me that Alliance pulled me in its payroll and I'm Specialist now."

"Specialist, huh? Of what?"

"On sneaking up on geth, I guess."

"Right…..So how did you end up on Eden. I certainly didn't see you around."

"Well, actually I got marooned there. A friend of mine, had his own freighter and asked me to join his crew. I had a pretty shitty desk job on Earth and wanted to have some time off so I signed up,"

"Where on Earth?" Dammit, got me cornered, eh Williams?

"New Delhi."

"Oh, Nirali was from there too." Shit, she's going to ask me about the city, isn't she? Man I hadn't seen it in past 7 years and couple that 151 year jump. SHIT, should have really checked.

"She was one of your team on Eden, wasn't she?"

"How do you know?" A little suspicion in her voice. Of course I know. The thing I played back at…..dammit Ajay, there's no way of going back there. So this is home now.

"Well, you said that she 'WAS' from New Delhi."

"Yeah. Was a pretty good woman. It really was the first time I really worked with someone from SAARC."

SAARC…..What SAARC…unless of course….but India uniting other regions under it…sounds untrue, with the level of corruption in the government and ineffective bureaucracy and all. Well Ajay, they have FTL here. And you just jumped universes so anything's possible.

"But I guess if she was from Delhi, she'd be a mainland Indian."

"True. She was one hell of a guide to India. With all those sappy romantic movies from Bollywood and all," Shit, Bollywood survived? "But some of the old Indian vids were great, like _A Wednesday._"

"Shit you like, _A Wednesday_. Wow….I never thought anybody but Indians would understand."

"No actually, Grand-dad had to face a lot of humanity-first fanatics after his retirement. So I guess I share that sentiment with the protagonist, if you'd call him that. Pretty good if you ask me. At least he got results."

"No doubt he did. The politics India had back then, it kind of reminds me of the Council."

"Yeah, they pretty much dismiss everything."

"Dismiss everything? Don't get me wrong Chief, I'm all for scepticism, but part of that is to see when there is evidence. We don't just have evidence, we have a freaking 2 kilometre long cuttlefish shaped elephant in the room and somebody with 2000 years of wisdom isn't seeing it."

"You saw that ship? How could geth even land a ship that size on a planet with Eden's gravity?"

"Well, I'm more worried about its space capabilities. You'd think they'll have a big gun whipped up in it. What if they have a fleet of those? What if they attack inner Alliance Territory? Hell, if they have even twenty of those, they can leave a pretty big dent on Arcturus' pop cap."

"Yeah. Anyway, nice talking to you Doc…I mean Specialist."

"Chief."

My goodness, Ash likes _A Wednesday_. That a bummer. I guess this universe has got surprises to give me after all. I walk out of the elevator as Ash leaves in it…..wait, is that Wrex there. He's sleeping? Man, that's bad. Even Garrus sleeps in the bunks and he's sleeping there slumped up by the wall. Well, can't actually blame anybody. I don't think Alliance had an 800 pounder krogan in mind when they were making those bunks. I guess I'm just going to leave him there. No point in disturbing a Krogan warlord. And I'm headed to Adams anyway.

I walk of in the passage and there he is, working his ass off on a panel.

"Hello Adams."

"Hello Doc."

"Doc no more."

"Meaning?" Yeah, here we go again.

* * *

Well, that was a good talk. Adams certainly is a knowledgeable guy. I've seen physicist that know less than him about LC oscillations. And then his grasp on wheatstone conversions is also good. And he-

"Thinking something?" Tali said.

"Adams. The man certainly knows his job. I've seen physicist who know less about LC oscillations than him."

"Yes, he's amazing. He always have a solution when you can't find one and also lets me tweak with the forward capacitors and this one time he diverted power from heat sinks to the gunnery station….And I'm boring you with tech."

"No, actually. I can understand tech. Part of my job back on Earth." Wait, is she trailing somewhere? "Going somewhere?" I ask.

"I'm going to eat. You want to join?"

"I took some….whatever that was….Well, I'm full, but I'll give you company."

Yeah, I guess I will. I don't have anything to do anyway till the Morning Scheds starts.

"This ship is really amazing, the heat sinks in here are so good that a single one could have powered Rayya."

Well, here's a subject to talk about.

"Rayya? Like the one in your name?"

"Yes, Rayya is my birthship. The nar Rayya in my name means that I was born on Rayya"

"Isn't it too much to include such details. I mean my full name is Ajay Kumar Saraswat, but I skip that last part because that just tells about my ancestry."

As we talk we make our way towards the elevator.

"It's different for quarians. Once we complete our pilgrimage, our name changes to the ship we are crew of."

"Like nar-the ship your part of?"

"No, then it becomes vas-the ship your part of."

"What's the difference between nar and vas?"

"Nar means born into and Vas means part of. Vas first meant 'crew of', but as the time passed, it became more like 'family of'."

"Okay, so I guess my name would be like Ajay Kumar vas Saraswat."

"Heh, I guess."

"So, is it the first time you left your fleet?"

"We only leave the fleet when we reach pilgrimage. Almost everybody comes back. Some choose not to, but their children are welcomed."

"Yeah, I heard a few about this Pilgrimage of yours. Just out of….dammit, why don't this thing go faster."

"What? The elevators?"

"Yeah. I mean this is a military vessel. Emergency can be just round the corner and this shitty thing takes forever to move. So…..what was I saying?"

"Just out of and then you started complaining about the elevators."

"Yeah, right. So, out of curiosity, what kind of gifts do they accept to end pilgrimage?"

"It can be anything. Fuel, eezo, some technology, even a ship, if you get lucky. You're made Captain of that ship, if you bring one."

"But that would need credits, wouldn't it?"

"No, we salvage and sometimes strip mine what we could. We make do with what most people will throw away as garbage. You give me some eezo and a circuit board and I can have it make precision jumps."

Man, I was so engrossed that I didn't notice that we already reached the Mess Hall and Liara's sitting on the table, sipping the soup, or damned slurry as I would call it. Man, she looking….sexy? Yeah, I think so.

"Oh, hello Dr. Kumar. I don't think we have met properly." Liara said

"Hello Dr. T'Soni. And it not Doctor anymore. Its specialist."

"You're not doctor anymore?" Tali interjects. Man, I really should wear a cardboard around explaining why I'm no longer a doctor.

* * *

"It's not unheard of, especially in the Terminus Systems. But it is very rare and quite difficult for perpetrator to get away with." Liara said as I told her about my Identity being reconstructed. Tali was quite…..shocked? Yes. Shocked to hear my story. Man, these visors are one hell-spawn thing to deal with. Apparently Identity thefts and destruction crimes doesn't happen on the flotilla. I mean, there just 17 million or so. 17 million is less than half the population of New Delhi by itself. Or was, since I've not checked out the jump in pop Delhi made since 2032.

"I guess I belong to those rare cases." I said

The rest of the talk quickly went from me to Tali about how difficult it is to spend your whole life in an enviro-suit. I really felt bad for her. She had to stick a tube of some paste or shit like that in front of her, what was it? Emergency Induction Port? Yeah, some shit like that. And from the way she describes it, it tastes pretty bad. I wouldn't have felt bad if it was just that. I mean they're giving us slurry for Newton's sake. But she says outside the Flotilla that about the only thing they eat. Even on flotilla this paste makes up their staple diet. Which is kind of sad. I mean what's the point of being at home when you can't even enjoy some delicacies. They continue to talk about it as Liara starts telling us about a quarian engineer her team once hired on an excavations and I'm bored…..THIS IS B.O.R.I.N.G. It's still about 34 minutes before the Morning Scheds start and I've to pretend that I'm really listening to what they are saying. Do I look like I give a shit about Prothean poetry? I mean, come on. Prothean physics, I would've loved to know about it. Their maths, still interested. Chemistry….I think I could bear on with it. But poetry…damned poetry? What do I look like, Walt Whitman? Or Ash? Yeah, right. Should send Ash here. So she can bore commander with more sappy poetry than the one she recites in the game. Okay, I've had enough with the Rose of Arkos, or whatever shit they are talking about. I think I'm going to…

Just about then Jenkins comes there. Thank goodness…..Man, Liara doesn't need to flay someone's mind. She can bore it out of existence with that poetry.

"Isn't there Gym or something here?" I ask him, which apparently draws Tali's and Liara's attention.

"Gym?" Jenkins asks.

"Yeah, I mean how do you even keep yourself in shape without it?"

"Well, running and gunning do it for us Doc." SHIT…..DOC…..not again.

"I think I really should go with that Cardboard Idea."

"What?"

And for the millionth time I explained some body why I wasn't Doc anymore. Apparently they all found that Cardboard part funny and laughed a little. Which is a shame, cause I really don't get what was funny about that. Then Jenkins again sent me to give Joker his meal and he still tried to be Seth Green kind of funny. And this time I had no comebacks on him. But he did tell me a lot about Arcturus. And the way he tells it, I think I'm going to hang around this Vegas plaza…..Where-ever that is. And now I'm sitting in front of the vidscreen that Jenkins just set up. Apparently we are going to watch _Blasto 4: Blasto goes berserk_. And Jenkins is just introducing me to all the engineers from the engine room.

"And this is Rhondam. The one who downloaded the vids." I shake Rhondam's hand. And now I know everybody in engineering by name. So that's good. Just then Garrus walks in the room.

"You're watching too Garrus?" I ask.

"Yeah. I just finished some calibrations to Mako's gun. And I was free." Man, he's started that calibrations shit already? This is bad. And then the Movie start.

* * *

WHICH WAS SUPER BORE. THREE HOURS. COMPLETE WASTE.

"Okay, Richard, what did I do to deserve this?" I ask, both my hands pointing towards the screen.

"Hey, Blame Rhondam, not me." Jenkins says as everyone's gaze turns toward the engineer in question. "The review said it was great….so…." he says. Just then Lissy, one of the engineer shout "And you downloaded it? Dude, are you crazy?"

"I mean was the jellyfish even thinking about what he was saying?" My turn to speak "I mean Spectre X720? What are spectres, some kind of power armour? I mean, weren't his ranting about the greatness of Enkindlers enough already."

"Oh, don't remind me," Garrus speaks up, his mandibles flaring. "My first posting in C-Sec was on Presidium. Mostly for show. No real crime there. But nearly every time there was some trouble, it was a Hanar trying to 'tell the truth about the Enkindlers'. Sometimes even without an evangelical permit."

"They have permits on preaching?" Jenkins asks.

"Yes. That weeds out the undesirables. But that almost never include Hanar." Garrus reply.

"Why not?" I ask.

"The Hanar get 'vocal' when they think their religious freedom is being supressed."

"And we are completely wasting our time discussing a thing like religion, cause these 'debates' never end." I say which is greeted by nods of approval from everybody. Thank goodness, cause I really don't want my 'New Atheist' to get awakened right now.

"And Rhondam doesn't get another chance." Lissy says.

"That's something I think we all can agree on." I say.

"Then who'll take the next turn?" Jenkins asks.

"I'll," Garrus says which takes, at least me, by surprise. "And judging by your taste I think you'll love it."

"Then it is decided," Jenkins says as the engineers and Garrus leaves, me and Jenkins staying on the couch. We dicuss some about Arcturus and Alliance politics and then he leaves too, leaving me to my thoughts. I mean, in an hour or two I'm going to see the seat of power that governs all of humanity. And that wasn't shown in the game. I really wonder how it'd be.

Cause galactic version of U.N. headquarters is always great.


	10. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE_**

For those who are following Jump Effect, I am sorry, I have to go somewhere so the next chapter will be delayed quite a bit, but I'll try to update it as soon as possible. Also, the first chapters will be going through revision, so The Swamps of Eden will be combined in one chapter and the length and material in the chapters will also be increased. I think by the end of the month you can expect totally revised chapters and at least 2 to 3 new chapters.

Also For those who were following Mass Deviations, I am sorry for deleting the story but it had to be done. The AU I was coming up with was jagged, raw and not well researched. Don't worry, I'll put it back up by the end of December. This time it will be researched, coherent and kickass

And Please guys and gals, Reviews and PMs. How can I know if I'm serving you rightly if you don't tell me about it? And not just whether I have improved or the chapter was good (Which in itself is highly appreciated). Call me out on my stupidity and tell me if I'm boring you, or something seems unnatural, whether it's about the plot or some character. Also, if you know somebody who's ready to render his/her/its services for beta-ing a Mass Effect SI (By which I mean, my SI) please tell me about him/her/it.

Well, I am sorry for the inconvenience. But I'll try to please you as much as I can, as soon as possible.

So Sayonara for now

- Atin Agnihotri


End file.
